LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA
by BIBISH
Summary: Su padre es pastor y su madre una ama de casa abnegada y con plata por una herencia que le dejo su padre, ella se esconde tras la mascara de nena buena.Una familia rica llega al pueblo buscando la paz para la familia y que su hijo deje de ser el reo que
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

_bella nena sabes que viene gente nueva al pueblo no?

_ya sé mami, todo el pueblo habla de ellos—y la verdad ya me tienen más que cansada, quién son los malditos cullen? A mí me importa una mierda eso

_mi amor sabes que tenemos que dar el ejemplo, carlisle es amigo de tu papá de la infancia y por eso él le dijo de venir a forks, mañana van a cenar con nosotros

_ok mami, mañana cuando termine de ayudar en el orfanato vengo y te ayudo con la cena

_no hay problema con eso nena, yo puedo, solo quiero que estés a la hora de la cena—si como no, lo único que queres es que seamos la familia perfecta. Lo único que me gusta de esta mierda es el orfanato y poder ayudar a esos nenes, y lo otro son las putas de mis amigas, delante del maldito pueblo somos las mejores chicas, nadie nos toca, pero la verdad es que somos peor que todo el pueblo junto—bells estas bien?

_si mami, tengo que irme a estudiar, mañana tengo examen

_ok angelito—jaja angelito yo? Ya quisieras renne—mañana te espero en el desayuno

_si mami, buenas noches que sueñes con los angelitos

_igual princesita mía—me fui a mi habitación corriendo y como siempre cerré con seguro, a charly siempre le decía que era para que nadie pudiese entrar a mi habitación, así como también cerraba la ventana, yo era una nena que no podía salir de su habitación en toda la noche, así como nadie podía entrar. Qué mentira por dios!

Me cambie de ropa por la que llevaba de noche y cuando estuve lista fui hasta la ventana de la habitación salte hasta el árbol y como todas las noches parecía una puta artista de circo haciendo piruetas, porque el puto charly se había encargado de cortar las ramas que daban a mi ventana para que ningún depravado entrara en mi habitación ja, si supiese que las madres de toda la población masculina de forks tenía que hacer eso, nadie entraba en mi habitación, pero yo entraba en la de ellos, y había noches que entraba a dos habitaciones diferentes, me encanta el sexo y lo admito

Fui corriendo hasta llegar a una cuadra antes de mi casa y ya me esperaban mis amigas en el bmw rojo de rose

_bella pensábamos que no llegabas

_la estúpida de renne se puso a darme charla de que llegan los idiotas cullen y mañana van a cenar a casa, como si no lo supiese, todo el maldito pueblo sabe que vienen, es el puto acontecimiento del año o del siglo

_no sería nada si supiesen que no somos nenas buenas

_este estúpido pueblo cree lo que quiere

_bells hiciste los trabajos de historia?

_si all, sabes que tengo que ser una alumna aplicada, aplicada y una mierda, he rosita estas muy callada qué te pasa?

_mis papas

_qué hicieron esos idiotas?—los odiaba, nosotras eramos una mierda y odiábamos al mundo entero, pero entre nosotras cuatro nos defendíamos de todos y odiaba que lastimaran a una de ellas, yo era la cara visible del grupo por ser la hija del pastor, y entre nosotras era la que más las cuidaba, pero no con golpes para eso estaba rose

_los idiotas quieren que viaje con ellos a Alaska dicen que acá hay chicos malos

_jajaja, vos sos una de ellas rosita

_jane—la mire mal y sabía que tenía que parar—rose ellos no te van a llevar de acá

_bella no entendes, van a hacer lo que se les de la puta gana

_no si la hija del pastor les habla o incluso el mismo pastor

_hablarías con el puto pastor para que no me valla?

_pff sabes que por ustedes me convierto en monja

_no lo sos ya?

_hablo de verdad all, por ustedes dejo esta mierda y ser lo que el puto pastor quiere que sea

_sabes que nosotras también lo haríamos angelito

_ni hablen. Alguna hizo sus deberes y conoce al puto cullen?

_no es hijo del amigo de charly?

_ya sé jane, pero no puedo ir por todos lados preguntando, no quedaría de nena buena

_según jass dicen que es un puto reo

_eso dicen?

_aha, dice que podría entrar en nuestro grupo

_esta loco jass o qué mierda?—Las tres me miraron sorprendidas—si ese puto entra al grupo estoy muerta y ustedes también no lo olviden

_pero bells

_se acuerdan quién es? Es hijo de los amigos de charly, el puto pastor del pueblo, el que me cree virgen!

_pero si es un reo como nosotras—justo llegamos al lugar de las fogatas y active el seguro para que ninguna saliera

_no se les ocurra meterlo al grupo, él no es como nosotras

_no lo conoces bella

_y tampoco quiero hacerlo, no voy a dejar que un nene de mamá que se cree reo me descubra entendieron?

_bella

_basta!—desactive el seguro y baje del auto dando un portazo, ellas sabían porque mierda no quería tener que ser la nena descubierta

_bella!—me di vuelta para ver a jasper y a emmett llegar

_no se les ocurra meter al puto cullen al grupo escucharon?—con el tono que les hable sabían que tenían que hacerme caso

_lo conoces?

_el padre es amigo de charly

_sabes como es?

_no me importa emmett, lo único que no quiero es tenerlo cerca de mí y que charly se entere

_él no se va a enterar bells, si no lo ha hecho no lo va a hacer

_más les vale—me fui hasta donde estaba jake, para el pueblo entero nosotros eramos novios, para nosotros eramos unos idiotas que nos acostábamos cuando queríamos

_bells hermosa

_hola jake

_estas bien?

_cuando termine el furor cullen te respondo

_todavía se habla de él no?

_en mi casa es lo único que se habla

_toma—me dio una bolsita llena de mi polvito preferido

_y esto?

_estaríamos cumpliendo 6 meses preciosa es un regalo de tu novio

_idiota, pero gracias

_quieren verte tocar

_no tengo ganas, que se busquen a otras zorras para entretener

_bells, siempre te gusta tocar

_algo me dice que no tengo que tocar esta noche

_bella, la duende negra sabe el futuro

_haceme caso Jacob y no me jodas las pelotas con tocar

_si amor—nos pusimos a aspirar todo lo de la bolsita entre los dos y cuando ya se estaba por terminar vinieron las chicas

_bella

_Qué?

_puta madre Jacob la drogaste

_no all, solo festejamos nuestros 6 meses juntos

_idiota mañana tenemos examen y ella esta más que drogada, mañana no se va a levantar

_no jodan estoy como si me hubiese hecho a todo forks

_hey esta tu novio bells

_qué les pasa? Hay algo más las conozco

_esta cullen

_qué mierda!—aspire lo último que me quedaba y empecé a ver a todos los hombres y lo ví

./imgres?hsp=32&ved=0CJ8CEK0DMC8

Un chico alto, un poco blanco y de lejos no se veía como emmett o jake, era más estilo jass, no sé de que color eran sus ojos ni su pelo, porque el idiota tenía puesto un gorro

_ya le hablaron?

_qué? no

_por qué no jane?

_nos dijiste…

_sé lo que dije duende, pero siempre les digo que mantengan a sus enemigos cerca

_qué estas diciendo? Lo vas a meter al grupo?

_ni drogada como estoy, solo quiero que sepan como es, quiero un informe completo de ese

_bella…

_ok no lo hagan, ya lo hago yo—jake me agarro del brazo y me miro a los ojos

_no se te ocurra acercarte a él, no voy a dejar que cullen te descubra con charly—y se fue dejándonos a las 4 sin decir nada

_bella nosotras

_no quiero disculpas alice

_por qué lo odias si no lo conoces?

_sabes lo que va a pasar si charly se entera no?

_lo sé, pero

_no voy a volver ahí alice, ustedes dos con rose no vienen de ahí, vienen de una cuna de oro, con jane venimos de la mierda y más.

_perdón bella

_bellita sé un poco

—vos si que sos eficiente jake

_te interesa saberlo?

_sabes que si

_ok, te doy la información, pero mañana son dos bolsitas, hoy no estoy nada loco

_aha

_ahí te va


	2. Chapter 2

_qué dijo Jacob?

_nada, el puto cullen no dijo nada

_cómo qué no dijo nada?

_si, dice que no tengo por que saber quien es él

_idiota, gracias jake, yo me voy a ocupar de saber quien es él

_igual nos juntamos mañana no?

_Sabes que si, odio los domingos

_la nena tiene que irse sin sexo?

_idiota, odio los domingos, pero los lunes son los más. Mañana nos toca jake?

_cuando quieras amor, siempre estoy lista para vos

_nos vamos a casa o se quedan?

_sabes que nos vamos—nos fuimos las 4 después claro de despedirme de jake con un tremendo beso que casi lo deja sin aire y con su gran amigo levantado, me encantaba ser una zorra

_bella capaz que nosotras mañana podamos averiguar con los chicos o en alguna clase

_no se metan, esto ya es asunto mio, si no hubiese venido al mismo lugar que nosotras todo estaría bien, pero esta cerca y eso no me gusta nada. Vamos

En el camino fuimos cantando de todo, las chicas los domingos no consumían nada, porque al otro día siempre teníamos que rendir y dar discursos para tener una buena semana, como si no pudiesen hacerlo de todas formas. Me dejaron en mi casa y todas me dijeron que tuviese cuidado por mi estado y el árbol cuando trepara, algo que hago hace años

A la mañana me levante y seguía ida todavía, pero ya era algo común en mí, me levante y me fui a bañar para poder ponerme la ropa de mierda. Cuando estuve perfectamente lista como una nena buena baje a desayunar

_mi princesa se despertó, buen día hermosa

_buen día papi. Cómo estuvo tu noche?

_movida angelito, la señora newton me llamo porque su hijo no ha estado llegando temprano a su casa y no sabe por donde esta

_papi si vos me dejas hablar con él, yo puedo decirle que se trate de comportar como un buen chico, y que valla más seguido a misa

_harías eso angelito?

_si papi, solo si me dejas, yo no voy a hablar con él sin tu permiso

_claro que podes angelito mio, nunca nos equivocamos con vos hermosa—cuando decía esas cosas me ponía mal, ellos me habían rescatado de toda la mierda que tuve que pasar, pero nunca iba a ser su angelito

_se me hace tarde, podrías dejarle saludos a mamá y decirle que no llego tarde?

_claro hermosa, nos vemos a la noche, no desayunas?

_te quiero papi, pero me llevo el jugo

_y yo a vos princesa, espero que comas algo allá—me fui dejándolo hablando solo.

Fuera de casa ya me esperaba jane

_cómo estuvo tu noche bells?

_dormí como un angelito

_las chicas ayer quedaron tristes

_jane, no puedo pensar cuando esta en riesgo nuestro anonimato

_bella, no sabemos como es él

_si sé

_cómo?

_carlisle es el mejor amigo de charly, y tuve la mala suerte de ver a ese tipo una vez hace años

_cuándo?

_los cullen vinieron a visitar a charly, y nosotros habíamos llegado hacía dos días a forks, vos con aro y yo con ellos. Y vino ese idiota

_qué paso?

_dijo que era una mierda, que los huérfanos no teníamos que tener familias

_pendejo de mierda que se cree

_no sé ni me importa jane, pero no lo quiero cerca o juro que le voy a devolver el favor de los insultos de ese día

_y yo te voy a ayudar bella, ese no tiene que hablar de nosotros, pedazo de mierda

Llegamos al instituto y ya estaban las chicas en sesión de besos, pero cuando nos vieron bajar dejaron de besarse

_bella, todo bien?

_aha—mire a todos lados para ver si estaba el idiota y lo encontré todo abrigadito—parece que algunos tienen frio—todos se dieron vuelta y vieron lo mismo que yo

./imgres?h =0CEkQrQMwAw

Con jane y alec nos alejamos de los chicos para que siguieran en los suyo

_bells, este jugo que tenes podría caer por accidente en su cabeza no te parece?

_creo que si jane, Laurent me debe una y es hora de cobrarla

_bells todo bien?

_si alec, solo que ese de ahí hace unos años fue una mierda con la bells buena, y hoy la bells mala tiene que defender la honra de la otra

_sabes que estoy con vos en todo no?

_lo sé alec, siempre cuento con ustedes

_bells?

_si jane

_la hora del almuerzo es la mejor

_a mi también me parece, yo no veo a Laurent hasta después de almuerzo, le pueden avisar que me vea antes del timbre en el armario de siempre

_seguro bells, este lunes si que se viene bueno

_ya lo creo—miramos a cullen de nuevo y nos reímos

./imgres?hl=es&gbMB4

Nos fuimos a clase los tres riendo y los chicos venían detrás nuestro, no porque eramos mejores, sino porque ellos estaban en pareja y nosotros tres no

Siempre eramos los primeros en entrar a clases porque teníamos que dar el ejemplo y en realidad no me importaba porque siempre podíamos planear nuestros planes sin que nadie nos viese, y los chicos podían besarse a su antojo.

Las personas empezaron a llegar y los chicos tuvieron que irse, porque la clase de español no la tenían conmigo, yo iba más adelantada que ellos. Estaba muy concentrada viendo los trabajos que había que entregar cuando lo vi entrar junto con el profesor, esto no se podía poner peor o si?

_clase les presento a edward cullen, él viene de los ángeles, espero que sean buenos, edward queres decir unas palabras?

_no esta bien, o si, ni se molesten en tratar de ser mis amigos—suspire y rodee los ojos, mientras seguía viendo los trabajos, seguía siendo igual de idiota

_señor cullen, siéntese con isabella por favor, ella es la mejor de la clase y puede ayudarlo si tiene algún problema

_si como no

_bella no tenes problema no?—obvio que si, pero yo soy un angelito y esto me conviene

_claro que no profesor, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar al prójimo—todos mis compañeros rieron, ellos me conocen y saben que no soy así, pero delante de los mayores mantenemos las apariencias

_que bueno es tenerte bella—le di la sonrisa más angelical y vi como cullen venía solito a la cueva del lobo, vamos a arreglar cuentas cullen

_Así que bella—me miro con una mirada de gran cosa, idiota

_isabella por favor, solo con las personas que tengo confianza dejo que me llamen bella

_y cómo puedo ganarme tu confianza hermosa?—así que hermosa cullen, recuerdo bien, cuando me dijiste que era una niñita fea que no merecía nada, por ser fea y huérfana, y parece que no me había reconocido, mejor para mí

_primero, bienvenido a forks—bienvenido a tu infierno cullen—espero que sea de su agrado estar acá

_puede serlo, si vos y yo ya sabes… pasamos un rato juntos en la parte trasera de mi volvo

_voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado eso, y mi confianza se la puede ganar si me respeta, por cierto si tiene problemas con su tarea, trate de no pedirme ayuda, ya lo hago con chicos que de verdad me necesitan.—me di vuelta a mirar a la pizarra, idiota

_y nena qué hacen para divertirse en este pueblo?

_disculpa, pero me interesa la clase si no te importa

_no importa, vos pareces inteligente no te hace falta estudiar—no le conteste nada y empecé a copiar la tarea. Apenas termine de hacer los ejercicios se me ocurrió la idea de escribir algo para cullen. Antes de que terminara la clase hice lo que había que hacer

_profesor ya termine la tarea me daría permiso para ir al baño?

_claro que si bella, podes quedarte fuera para el receso

_gracias—empecé a agarrar los útiles y deje la hoja de papel fuera, mire a mis compañeros y les mostré la hoja, para que no dijesen nada, sofocaron una risa, pero no dijeron nada. Cuando pase por atrás suyo hice como que me tropecé y lo pegue en plena espalda al cartel—perdón soy un poco torpe, no fue mi intención molestarte—le di mi mejor sonrisa angelical y él se quedo mirándome

_te perdono si salimos un día

_perdón, pero todos los días después de clases ayudo a personas que me necesitan de verdad

_Así que… sos una santa?

_no, santa no, pero me gusta ayudar. Ahora permiso necesito ir al baño

_te acompaño?

_no gracias, tenes que terminar tu tarea, gracias igual—se quedo mirándome como tonto y yo me fui sonriendo como una nena buena

Apenas salí reí despacio para que nadie escuchara y me quede en la puerta del salón para verlo salir y ver como todos leían el cartelito

_bella?

_Laurent, te dijeron los chicos que quería verte?

_si, pero qué haces acá?

_necesitaba ir al baño

_para que soy bueno, hermosa

_cullen

_te hizo algo? Puedo pegarle si es eso lo que queres

_gracias, pero es preferible no llegar a eso, ves mi jugo?

_si que lo veo—empezó a sonreír de apoco viendo lo que quería

_cuando llegue a la cafetería, quiero ver que por accidente vos tropezas con él y se te cae el jugo en su cabeza

_conta con eso hermosa

_sabía que podía contar con vos Laurent

_qué te hizo?

_existir, y eso lo va a pagar muy caro

_no sabe con quien se metió

_para nada, hace años cometió el peor error de todos. Meterse con una nena buena que iba a transformarse en la más perra de todas

_ese tiene que pagar sus errores bells, y yo te voy a ayudar, necesitamos un poco de diversión

_y te aseguro que con cullen te voy a dar esa diversión

_perfecto bells, voy a la cafetería, me permite su jugo señorita?

_por favor yo quiero ver el show—me sonrio y se fue a la cafetería. Sonó el timbre y era hora del show


	3. Chapter 3

Empezaron a salir los alumnos y se escuchaban algunas risas ya, cuando me vieron parada en la entrada del aula empezaron a saludar con la cabeza para no delatarme, mientras esperaba por verlo salir, me miraba que mi manicura estuviese de forma correcta o rose y alice me mataban.

Y lo vi salir en todo su esplendor como hombre sexy que se creía, pero el idiota no se había dado cuenta de su hermoso cartel. Cuando pasaba por el pasillo todos lo miraban y él iba con una sonrisa triunfal a la cafetería. Los chicos se reunieron con migo y cuando vieron al idiota no pudieron parar de reír

_sos mala isabella

_muy mala emmett

_eso no es nada emm, espera a ver lo que viene—con jane nos reímos y nos fuimos a la cafetería, apenas entramos se escuchaban las risas de todos por cullen, vi a Laurent ir en busca de su objetivo y pare a los chicos para que no siguieran caminando, porque cullen estaba cerca y yo no tenía ganas de cambiarme de ropa

_bells, el jugo de Laurent se parece al tuyo en la mañana

_muy observador jass—me miraron y cuando entendieron lo que iba a pasar se dieron vuelta justo para ver como Laurent empapaba a cullen, después de haber hecho la actuación del año con james como si hubiesen estado jugando a empujarse, par de idiotas cualquiera se lo creía a eso.

_sos idiota o qué? mira como me dejaste!

_perdón chico, estábamos divirtiéndonos y acá mi compañero se paso con la fuerza

_idiotas. Esto sale caro por si no lo notaron

_sigue siendo idiota o no bells—mire a jane

_más que antes, más que antes—pero eso no evitaba que mirara la escena más que feliz. Cullen empezó a caminar hasta la salida de la cafetería y cuando paso por nuestro lado lo pare para darle el toque final al show—cullen!—me miro con una sonrisa que intentaba ser sexy y que yo iba a borrar en un segundo

_si hermosa?—le despegue el cartel de la espalda y se lo di

_parece que te gusta hacer reír a los demás—vio lo que estaba escrito y lo leyó en un susurro, pero nosotros lo escuchamos

_ "me sigo haciendo pis en la cama y mi mami me lleva la leche a la cama"—me miro con rabia en los ojos

_no sé porque haces esas confesiones, pero no queremos saberlas—apretó los puños y yo le dedique mi hermosa sonrisa angelical—nos vemos—empecé a caminar para irme con los chicos a mi costados, como siempre en grupo y ninguno sin ir adelante del otro, porque entre nosotros nadie era mejor que el otro. Pero me agarraron del brazo y me dieron vuelta. Cuando vi era cullen con una cara de loco mal, me agarro de la cintura y me dejo cerca de su boca, quería matarlo nadie me hace eso

_fuiste vos no? Contesta!

_soltame, no hice nada yo—seguía en mi papel de buena, pero si me seguía tocando sin que yo quisiera… todos saben que no me pueden tocar si yo no quiero, soy una zorra, pero acepto a los que yo quiero

_no sé que te hice, pero me vas a pagar caro por ese papel

_yo no hice nada, ahora soltame—estaba viendo todo de color rojo, y nadie me defendía, porque estaba prohibido que se metieran en mis asuntos a no ser que la cosa pasara a mayores—soltame, no te lo voy a repetir

_si claro, pero antes—no dijo nada más y me beso, el muy puto, idiota de mierda me beso. Lo que antes veía rojo ahora lo veía verde como sus ojos y eso no me gustaba nada, lo odiaba. Me separe lo más rápido que pude y le di la mejor cacheta de mi vida, siempre pegaba piñas cuando tenía que usar la violencia, pero ahora había mayores, por ende era la nena buena, y solo pego como dama. Con esa cachetada le di vuelta la cara y le deje la mejilla roja

_no vuelvas a tocarme, esto es lo peor que un hombre me ha hecho en la vida!—lo grite bien fuerte para que los mayores odiaran a cullen y a mí me amaran más. Me puse a llorar y di el golpe final—estoy enamorada de mi novio y jamás lo engañaría por alguien como vos, como podes tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento. Me doy asco, yo lo provoque, fui una chica mala—las chicas a mi lado se tapaban la cara, haciéndose las tristes, pero en realidad estaban conteniendo la risa

_no bells, no sos mala, vamos a sentarnos amiga—emmett miro a cullen queriendo matarlo—no vuelvas a tocarla, no si no queres a todos los hombres del pueblo queriendo matarte—me agarro de los hombros y me llevo a la mesa de siempre. Lo único que yo quería era seguir a cullen y arrancarle la cabeza. Llegamos a nuestra mesa y deje sutilmente las cosas en la mesa, pero lo único que quería era tirárselas a cullen, ninguno decía nada, porque me conocen y saben que me estoy tratando de controlar en este momento

_eviten que ese idiota se cruce en mi camino

_bells, vos también lo provocaste, ese cartel y el jugo

_no hables jasper, no conoces la historia

_besa bien bells?—todos miramos a alice con una ceja alzada—qué?

_alice sos mi novia, procura no preguntar esas cosas delante mio

_perdón amor

_no sé como besa alice, ni pensé en eso, lo único que quería era separarme de ese idiota de mierda, juro que esto no queda así, ese idiota se va a arrepentir de hacer eso

_bella, déjalo descansar al pobre

_por hoy puede ser, si no me lo vuelvo a cruzar, algo que obviamente el destino no quiere, y no esta del lado de cullen

_por?—los mire a todos y me centre en rose que había preguntado

_la cena rose, la cena con los cullen es esta noche. Todavía no se acuerda quien soy, y esta noche es la hora de dar el jaque mate en la partida

_bella, esto no es un juego de ajedrez

_entonces tómalo como quieras rose, pero esta noche… no veo la hora de que sea de noche

Ya estaba pensando muy bien lo que iba a hacer, y para eso necesitaba a jake. Saque mi celular y marque el número de mi "adorado novio"

_isabella hermosa—ese tono idiota me hizo rodar los ojos

_hola amorcito

_mmm, estas necesitando mis favores como semental o como favor?—otra vez me hizo rodar los ojos nunca iba a cambiar

_me conoces jake, tus favores como semental los necesito de noche no de día—todos mis amigos rieron al escuchar eso

_isabella estas con los idiotas y te burlas así?

_no cambia nada y no me hagas desviar del tema

_qué paso hermosa?

_esta noche, tenes que pasar por mí en mi casa

_Estas loca isabella, charly me va a matar

_no seas idiota black, como el hijo del jefe de la tribu, un chico respetable entendes?

_pero bells

_solo vamos a decir que es porque cumplimos 6 meses de novios Jacob y el plan es ir al cine, y después llevarme a mi casa porque mañana tenemos clases

_lo va a creer?

_si vas con un ramo de rosas si

_rosas isabella? Agg no hay nada más ordinario

_sabes que yo también odio eso, pero somos cursis o te olvidas?

_para qué es todo ese teatro?

_cullen se atrevió a besarme delante de todo el instituto

_acaso el idiota quería firmar su sentencia de muerte antes de tiempo?

_parece que si

_me vas a ayudar?

_no sé que queres que haga todavía

_solo que te vea, que sepa que no mentía cuando dije que tenía novio

_en realidad mentís

_no te pregunte black

_sabías que vas sumando más bolsitas no?

_el fin de semana black, no pretendas dejarme en evidencia un día de semana

_claro hermosa. A qué hora paso por su casa novia mía?—rodee los ojos y negué con la cabeza

_a las 10 esta bien, nos da un margen de tres horas y media para ir a pasarla bien un rato con todos y perdernos un rato

_me gusta ese plan isabella, sabes lo que es bueno

_no tardes ok?

_no hermosa, nos vemos en la noche y no olvides que soy él que va con un ramo de rosas, un color en especial?

_idiota, aun que pensándolo bien… que sean blancas

_blancas isabella? Me estas jodiendo

_black, soy un ángel no lo olvides

_estas loca, y yo también por seguirte. Nos vemos en la noche—cortamos la llamada y todos se quedaron viéndome

_charly no te va a dejar

_all, él adora a jake, su papá es alguien respetable en la reserva, y jake teóricamente también

_ver para creer, si te vemos en la noche es que sos una genia

_me verán chicas, me verán—toco el timbre para ir a clases y nos fuimos todos a clases

Mi día no pudo ir mejor, no volví a ver al idiota de cullen ¿o fue mejor para él? Si creo que si, o lo hubiese matado, ni si quiera me dejo saber si me gusta como besa o no. Idiota impulsivo que no deja degustar lo que se tiene

Después de clases con jane nos fuimos al orfanato del pueblo, no era nada parecido al que estuvimos nosotros tres y eso en parte era gracias a nosotros. Siempre veníamos y ayudábamos a todos los chicos en sus tareas, a preparar la cena y a limpiar el orfanato, ahí era el único lugar donde de verdad era la bella que todos querían que fuese, era alguien bueno y no la zorra que soy

Me fui a casa y cuando llegue todavía no llegaban los cullen, así que salude a renne y subí a mi habitación para arreglarme un poco. Cuando ya estuve perfectamente presentable, baje a la sala y ya estaban ellos. Edward no me vio bajar porque estaba de espaldas a mi así que esto iba a ser una hermosa sorpresa

_bella mi amor, menos mal que llegas—de apoco se fueron dando vuelta y edward ya tenía una cara de horror que se magnifico cuando me vio, sonreí de manera angelical y me acerque a ellos. Edward todavía tenía marcada la cara

_perdón mi retraso, llegue hace poco y me estaba arreglando

_no hay problema querida

_hija te acordas de ellos no? Son carlisle, esme y su hijo edward

_claro que me acuerdo y con edward nos rencontramos hoy en clases, esta en español conmigo

_que bueno, oscea que vos también estas adelantada?

_si—hice una cara de nena buena y vergonzosa

_a bella le da vergüenza reconocer que es una alumna modelo, no le gusta sobresalir de los demás, ella piensa que todos somos iguales

_y tiene razón, nadie es mejor que otros, pero a veces hay que reconocer lo que hacemos bien—le sonreí de nuevo, si seguía así me iba a quedar sin sonrisa

_bella sentate unos segundos, charly esta por llegar y nos podremos sentar entonces. –hice lo que me dijo renne y esme me empezó a preguntar cosas de mi vida que yo respondía como buena chica

./imgres?start=240&hl=es& AQ&tx=111&ty=101

_perdón que pregunte, pero por qué llegaste tarde? No quiero entrometerme—me puse nerviosa, pero ahora si de verdad, no quería que cullen se metiera por ese lado después. O iba a matarlo de verdad

_bella ayuda en el orfanato de forks con sus amigos

_De verdad?

_si, pero no es nada

_cómo que no? eso es muy bueno de tu parte bella

_gracias—edward me miro con una ceja alzada, a ella si la dejaba llamarme bella y a él no, eso podía verse a kilómetros.—solo tratamos de hacer que la pasen relativamente bien, y ayudamos a los encargados, en lo que podemos

_bella va todos los días, y ayuda en la cocina, en la limpieza y ayuda a los chicos con sus tareas y los fines de semana se dedican a jugar porque entre semana es casi imposible. Mi bella es un angelito, con charly estamos muy orgullosos de ella—y ahí estaba de nuevo el hacha dándome en la cabeza, cullen me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara. Idiota. Por suerte llego charly y nos fuimos a cenar

_y edward vos qué vas a seguir estudiando?—y todavía seguíamos con ver cual de los dos era mejor, las madres siempre creen que somos los mejores hijos, y somos una mierda

_voy a estudiar medicina, me voy a dedicar a la rama de la pediatría, creo que coincidimos en algo con isabella, nos gusta ayudar y más si son chicos desamparados

_querido, podes llamarla bella o bells, a ella no le gusta isabella

_cuando me gane su confianza

_oh, mi angelito es así le cuesta confiar un poco, pero tranquilo te ves buen chico

_no lo soy señora, disculpe, pero estoy en la mesa con un pastor y me siento obligado a decir la verdad—me miro a mí y mi mirada fue de asesina, este sabía algo, o podía odiarme tanto por un papel? No bells vos sabes que algo debe saber

_por qué decís que no sos bueno hijo?—llego la hora del pastor—todos podemos pedir perdón por nuestros pecados

_lo sé, señor, pero creo que no es mi tiempo todavía. Supongo que cuando llegue a la universidad será mi hora de madurar, por algo mis padres me sacaron de los ángeles—me miro con una ceja alzada y si, algo sabía. Así que sabía que tenía que actuar

_edward, te paso algo? Esta mañana no tenías la cara roja

_en la clase de deporte una chica me golpeo con una pelota

_a pero no fui yo—abrió los ojos y yo sonreí—digo, porque soy propensa para tener accidentes y muchas veces me llevo a otros conmigo, menos mal que no fui yo, hubiese sido feo recién rencontrarnos y pegarte

Escuchamos el timbre de la puerta y después unos pasos, cuando mire a la puerta del comedor solo se veía un ramo enorme de rosas blancas, jake bajo un poco las rosas y me dio una sonrisa gigante, aun que sé que quería matarme

_jake!—corrí como toda una novia enamorada

_feliz 6 meses bells—me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonroje, ya estaba tan ensayado las cosas entre nosotros que me salían solos mis sonrojos idiotas

_Jacob, querido que bueno tenerte acá

_perdón que moleste

_para nada querido, pero no sabíamos que venías a cenar

_en realidad no venía a cenar renne, con bella cumplimos 6 meses y quería llevarla al cine, porque como mañana tenemos clases no podemos tardarnos tanto, además sé que a bella le gusta estar temprano en casa

_si eso es verdad

_pero igual, les tengo que pedir permiso, si ustedes no nos dejan no vamos a salir

_no hay problema jake, sé como sos

_gracias por confiar en mí para cuidar de bells—Jacob ya se estaba por pasar con tanto dulce, se dio vuelta a mirar los cullen y centro su mirada en edward con una sonrisa petulante—por cierto soy Jacob black el novio de bella—estiro su mano y edward abrió más los ojos


	4. Chapter 4

_edward cullen, compañero de clases—jake se dio vuelta y sonriendo saludo a carlisle y esme

_un placer esme cullen

_el placer es mio señora, por cierto señor cullen lo felicito usted tiene una esposa hermosa, y perdón si la ofendo solo digo la verdad, aun que también sin ánimos de ofender a renne y a usted señora esme, ninguna mujer puede superar en belleza a mi bella, un ángel como ella no tiene comparación alguna—me miro sonriendo y yo lo único que quería era matarlo, pero tuve que ponerme roja y darle una sonrisa angelical y llena de pudor, idiota lo iba a matar

_gracias jake, pero exageras

_no hermosa, nadie puede superarte

_por eso dejamos que bella este con Jacob él es hijo del jefe de la tribu quileute Billy es amigo y son todos chicos respetables que cuidan la reserva, es un buen chico y nadie mejor para cuidar de nuestra bella—jake sonrio y estiro la mano para que yo la tomara y nos fuésemos de una buena vez de la casa

_disculpen que haya interrumpido la cena, es hora de que mi hermosa novia y yo vallamos a festejar que hace 6 meses encontré mi felicidad con ella—me dio una sonrisa enorme y no tuve más opción que sonreír y sonrojarme—charly, prometo traerla temprano

_confió en vos Jacob, sé que la vas a cuidar

_buenas noches a todos, un placer conocerlos

_buenas noches carlisle, esme espero verlos de nuevo y poder seguir hablando

_seguro bella

_buenas noches edward nos vemos en clases

_aha—todos miraron mal a edward y yo me fui sonriendo. Cuando salimos de la casa al fin pude respirar

_podías demorar más si querías

_bella estaba haciendo de buen novio

_lo único que conseguiste es hacerme quedar como idiota con los sonrojos

_así que ese es cullen?

_si

_y el muy idiota te beso?

_si, ya te dije en el almuerzo

_creo que si me lo encuentro fuera de tu casa va a tener un regalito

_no hace falta. No le viste la cara? La tiene roja por mi cachetada

_no quiero enfrentarme a tu mano

_tenes la bolsita?

_las bolsitas querrás decir, y si, si las tengo. Estas ansiosa?

_quiero sacarme las ganas de matar a cullen.

_tan mal te cae?

_quiero que pague todas las cosas que me dijo de chicos, y más ahora que se atrevió a tocarme, eso fue lo peor que hizo en su vida, te lo puedo asegurar

_y cómo besa?

_te gusta cullen?

_no tonta, solo para ver si te molesto que te besara o que te gustara ese beso

_me tomo tan desprevenida que ni sé como besa, no pude sentir ni saber nada

_entonces eso es lo que te molesta que no sepas como se siente ser besada por cullen

_vos si que sabes jake

_entonces vas a tener que probarlos para ver si besa bien

_estas loco, me vuelve a tocar y lo mato

_aha

_jake dobla ahí—íbamos a mitad de camino, pero esta noche no quería ir a cantar ni escuchar música. Jake empezó a manejar por el sendero que nos llevaba a nuestro lugar secreto y paro

_no puedo creer que no quieras ir con los demás

_no estoy de humor y solo arruinaría la noche

_las chicas se van a preocupar

_Saben que me sé cuidar muy bien

_como digas

Cuando paro definitivamente nos bajamos del auto y fuimos a sentarnos al pasto como siempre, mirando desde las alturas el mar y la noche que aun que nublada era hermosa.

Jake saco las dos bolsitas y empezamos a aspirar, sin hablar solo viendo la noche y metidos en nuestros pensamientos

_bells puedo preguntarte algo?

_aha

_sé que odias a cullen porque te beso, pero qué más hay?

_cuando apenas llegue a forks, me dijo que era fea y huérfana y que nosotros los huérfanos no teníamos que tener familia, que por algo nos habían dejado nuestras familias, porque nadie nos quería y teníamos que seguir así

_pedazo de mierda, si me lo llego a encontrar de nuevo. Quién mierda se cree? Él no merece nada, niñito mimado. Lo voy a matar, te juro que lo mato

_jake, esto es entre él y yo nadie más

_pero bells

_nada, las cosas las voy a resolver yo, pero igual gracias

_bells?—lo mire y tenía una mirada triste

_qué?

_por qué haces esto?

_qué es esto Jacob?

_sabes de lo que hablo, yo lo hago por rebeldía, pero vos… cuando te conocí no eras así, y cuando estas con los chicos del orfanato todavía puedo ver a una bella que es feliz

_soy feliz jake

_sabes que no

_supongo que cullen tenía razón y los huérfanos no tenemos derecho a nada

_Escúchame una sola cosa isabella, vos tenes derecho a todo en esta vida, no tenes la culpa que gente de mierda te haya hecho lo que te hizo, estoy seguro que si te viesen hoy, se arrepentirían de haberte dejado.

_no quiero que lo hagan, esa gente me importa una mierda. Ahora dame más

_bells mañana vas a clases no podemos volar tanto, además en unas horas tengo que llevarte a tu casa

_me importa un carajo la escuela y la puta hora

_bella, si vas a ponerte así mejor te llevo ya

_si me llevas a mi casa me voy a ir con cualquier idiota que me de droga

_sos insoportable cuando te pones así—jake odiaba que me pasara con la droga o el alcohol, pero siempre me daba lo que quería.

Apenas me termine el segundo cigarro de droga, después obvio de la bolsita que me tocaba a mi, me dieron ganas como siempre de tener buen sexo y jake era uno de los que me más me gustaban para esto.

Me acerque a su cuello mientras él seguía fumando y empecé a besarlo, él se dejo, mientras yo iba bajando la mano por su pecho, su abdomen todo marcado, hasta llegar al pantalón y acariciarle la erección que ya se podía notar

_bells, sabes que no te doy droga por esto

_shh, vos hace lo que queres—le saque el cigarro y le di una aspirada. Seguí tocándolo mientras él empezaba a suspirar como signo de que le gustaba. Le desprendí el pantalón y empecé a tocarlo sin restricciones. De apoco empezó a gemir y querer tocarme, pero yo no lo dejaba. Me moví y me puse arriba suyo, mientras empezaba a frotarme y lo escuchaba gemir

_bells, no juegues hermosa—lo calle con un beso en la boca y lo tire al pasto, mientras yo seguía resfregándome, mientras lo masturbaba, pude ver para mi satisfacción de que ya estaba por llegar y solo era con mis manos—sabes que no me gusta llegar así bella—empecé a sacarle el pantalón y del bolsillo donde siempre guardaba los preservativos se lo puse. Yo igual me cuidaba, pero odiaba que los tipos no usaran preservativos y yo sola tuviese que cuidarme. Me saque toda la ropa, sin importarme el frio y lo mismo hice con él.

Le puse el preservativo y me deje caer, sintiendo como me llenaba. Me quiso tocar, pero hoy solo quería llegar a un buen orgasmo e irme a la mierda. Empecé a moverme lento para provocarlo más, pero después me canse y empecé a moverme más rápido, mientras entraba y salía para dejarme caer hasta el fondo

_si bells, si hermosa aaa. Bells más, más

Me encantaba escuchar a los hombres pedir por más, siempre ame el sexo desde que lo conocí con los hombres que yo quería y no lo dejaba por nada, solo tres días al mes, que para mí eran el infierno

_bella me vengo, si seguí así aaa más, más. …. Ya no aguanto bells, no aguanto

Y la verdad yo tampoco, jake era de lo mejor, seguí moviéndome un poco más adentro y a fuera y empecé a sentir que ya estaba más que cerca

_jake, jake a, si, venite jake, si, aaa

_bells, aaa

_jake!—el orgasmo fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, como siempre que estaba con Jacob, me deje caer en su pecho mientras nos recomponíamos del ejercicio. Jake me acariciaba la espalda y estas cosas no me gustaba, odiaba que trataran de poner sentimientos—jake vamos

_todavía no es hora

_puedo asegurarte que si, hemos estado mucho acá aspirando

_ok vamos—nos paramos del pasto y nos acomodamos las ropas—estas bien? Hoy tomaste más

_nada que no pueda enfrentar

_como digas—nos fuimos al auto y en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, yo iba a mirando el cielo como toda drogada, y a la vez pensando que mierda me había pasado para ser la zorra que soy hoy.

Apenas llegue charly apago las luces de la casa y se fue a dormir, él siempre hacía eso, esperaba que llegara y se iba a dormir

_nos vemos mañana?

_espérame con los chicos

_ok, nos vemos hermosa—me dio un beso y yo me fui a la casa, cuando me di vuelta para ver si estaba ya se había ido.

Me fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha y sin cambiarme ni nada me tire desnuda en mi cama, cerrando la puerta con seguro como siempre

A la mañana me desperté escuchando unos golpes en mi puerta

_bella hermosa, con papá vamos a comprar y hacer tramites. Nos vemos en la noche

_ok ma, que estén bien

_te sentís bien bellita?

_si, me acabo de despertar solamente

_ok, no te vuelvas a dormir que vas a llegar tarde—no escuche más y quise dormirme de nuevo, pero lo único que iba a conseguir era quedarme durmiendo y no podía faltar a clases. Me levante y sin ver bien que me ponía me fui al instituto, justo hoy no me pasaban a buscar. Cuando llegue se quedaron viéndome y a estas qué les pasa?

./imgres?hl= 7&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=0CJcBEK0DMBU

./imgres?hl=es&gbv=2&bCOYBEK0DMCE

_isabella vos estas bien?

_Si por?

_mírate a un espejo

_no tengo nada malo

_cuánto aspiraste anoche isabella?

_no jodan me voy a clases

_bella qué pasa?

_nada jane—y de verdad no pasaba nada, pero desde que me entere que cullen llegaba a forks empecé a consumir más de la cuenta


	5. Chapter 5

Fui hasta el aula y me deje caer en la silla, todavía podía sentir que no se me iban los efectos de la droga y eso era mejor, me apoye en la mesa tapándome la cara con las manos, y a los segundos escuche como se sentaban a mi lado, supe que era cullen por su olor

_hola angelito

_no estoy para tus estupideces cullen

_así que ahora mostras como sos

_no me conoces

_sé que no sos la que mostras a tu familia

_y qué mierda te importa?

_me importa porque mis papás dicen que yo tendría que ser como vos y el idiota de tu novio, cosa que debe ser peor que vos.

_no te metas cullen

_lo de ayer me la vas a pagar swan

_no me das miedo

_podrías verme a la cara no?

_vete tu culo y vas a ver mi cara

_me gusta más ver el tuyo—rodee lo ojos aun que él no pudiese verme

_bella estas bien?—levante la cabeza y todos me vieron

_si profesor, solo me resfrié

_ok, si no te sentís bien me avisas

_ok gracias—me quede viendo lo que ponía en la pizarra, pero ni sé de que hablaba

_si te resfriaste no tendrías que andar de mangas cortas y más en forks

_esto no es nada, mi familia me dejo en el polo norte y ahí me crie junto con alec y jane, forks no es nada

_me estas jodiendo no?

_no, no todos tenemos una familia desde chicos, yo tuve una a los 13

_pero, pero

_shh, no estoy para tus peros cullen

La clase paso tranquila, por suerte cullen no molesto de nuevo. En el almuerzo me fui a tirar al pasto del instituto, los chicos sabían que cuando hacía eso tenían que dejarme, porque era para calmar la locura que tenía. Mientras tenia los ojos cerrados sentí el olor de cullen, pero no me vino a molestar así que no le dije nada, lo que menos quería era empezar una pelea, no en el estado que estaba

Cuando me toco biología, me sentaron con cullen, claro el día anterior no sabía eso, porque él se fue por el jugo

_parece que nos quieren cerca—lo mire, pero no le dije nada

_chicos, hay un trabajo sobre sexualidad que quiero que hagan con su compañero de banco

_profesor nosotros ya sabemos de esas cosas

_muy buena acotación de tu parte mike, pero acaso saben las consecuencias de sus actos? Saben de las enfermedades que existen si no se cuidan? Saben que podrían quedar embarazadas las mujeres si no se cuidan? Cuando las personas que están juntas íntimamente tienen que saber las cosas que pueden pasar, no solo pensar en el deseo que tienen en el momento, también hay que pensar en las consecuencias, no solo en las enfermedades un hijo es un paso muy importante es una persona que necesita de mucho amor, de cuidados, y a veces por estas cosas después hacen cosas malas para esos bebes

_lo que paso conmigo—lo dije en un susurro, pero cullen me escucho y me toco la mano, pero yo se la saque, nunca me gusto que me tuvieran lastima—profesor me daría permiso para salir? No me siento bien

_claro que si bella, no queres ir a la enfermería

_no, solo necesito descansar

_ok, anda tranquila yo le digo después al señor cullen lo que tienen que hacer

_gracias—agarre mis cosas y sin mirarlo me fui de la clase

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui a dar un baño rápido y me fui al orfanato. Me pase toda la tarde con ellos enseñándoles cosas y ayudando a las personas que se ocupaban de ellos.

Me fui de ahí ya siendo noche, pero en vez de ir a mi casa le mande un mensaje a charly para decirle que me iba a quedar toda la noche en una casa que teníamos para supuestos retiros, la verdad que yo siempre la ocupaba para tener fiestas salvajes y drogas hasta la madrugada, hoy solo iba a ser droga y mucho alcohol

Llegue al instituto de nuevo con droga de más en las venas, pero eso ya no importaba

_isabella!—apenas me vieron me llevaron al baño sin decirme nada

_qué mierda les pasa?

_a vos qué te pasa bella?

_qué?

_mírate en ese espejo y decinos que ves

./imgres?hl=es&gd=1t:429,r:2,s:56

_veo a la misma isabella de siempre

_eso es lo que pasa bella, estas viendo a isabella no a bella, necesitamos hablar, vos no estas bien

_ustedes no saben como estoy

_Tenes que cambiarte así no vas a clases

_estoy bien

_tenes un pantalón de cuero, estas pintada como una perra y sos un desastre, menos mal que alice trajo ropa para vos

_cómo sabían que iba a necesitar ropa supuestamente?

_te hemos visto rara y ayer charly nos dijo que te ibas de "retiro", pero supimos que estabas sola porque todos los chicos de forks estaban en la fogata diaria—me dieron la ropa para cambiarme y ellas se quedaron hablando

_bella están diciendo que te estas pasando con la droga

_quién mierda es capaz de decir esa idiotez?

_dicen que te estas dejando ver demacrada por así decirlo delante de los profesores, y que muchos de ellos ya están empezando a hablar de que estas enferma

_están seguros que quieren hablar de mí? Esperen a ver para que hablen

_qué… qué vas a hacer bells?

_déjame a mí jane, sé como callar a las fieras.

Sali del baño y me fui directamente a clases. En cada clase como siempre me la pase haciendo la tarea y comportándome correctamente. Antes de entrar a clases de español y fui hasta el baño, y aspire un poco más de cocaína y me fui a clases con el efecto de la droga en mis venas. Me senté al lado de cullen todavía aspirando los restos que me quedaban en la nariz

_estas bien?

_si por?

_ayer te fuiste antes y… llame a tu casa para ver si podíamos hacer el trabajo de biología, pero no estabas

_hay días que me voy de mi casa

_he escuchado cosas por los pasillos—lo mire y él se hizo para atrás

_tan mal me veo?

_es verdad? Lo que dicen es verdad?

_no sé lo que dicen cullen

_que en la noche sos diferente—me tire en la silla riéndome de los efectos de la puta droga

_no tenes que hacer caso a esos comentarios, pero por qué no me decís quién lo dice

_no es necesario—me le acerque hasta estar a milímetros de él

_claro que es necesario cullen, están hablando de mí no de vos. ¿Quién es?

_newton, mike newton—me separe de golpe y él sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de un trance

_gracias por la información cullen—empecé a sacar los libros para la clase de español

_si es verdad lo que dicen—lo mire con una ceja alzada—sabes que mis papás me trajeron acá por lo mismo, y hace meses no consumo, pero sé como quedas después

_qué queres cullen?

_nada

_sé que todos quieren algo para quedarse calladitos

_yo no quiero nada

_sé que queres, cuando lo quieras decime, puedo darte las mejores sensaciones de tu vida, y nadie se daría cuenta que estas consumiendo de nuevo

_vos no te cuidas

_en mi nadie creería esas idioteces, soy la hija del pastor cullen, jamás olvides eso. Si vos intentas decir algo y con la reputación que traes de tu pasado nadie te creería, así que yo que vos pensaría mucho si queres delatarme, más cuando no tenes pruebas

_lo estas afirmando

_eso no te sirve de nada.

Llego el profesor y yo le di mi mirada más perversa a cullen, a este hay que tenerlo bien cuidado.

Newton no se dejo ver todo el día, pero lo pude agarrar cuando nos estábamos llendo del instituto

_espérenme unos segundos chicas

_dónde vas?

_a aclarar unos puntos

./imgres?hl=es& dsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:151&tx=72&ty=62

Me fui hasta donde estaba mike con sus amigos y cullen cerca de ellos


	6. Chapter 6

_he newton

_bella

_isabella, soy isabella newton—todos se quedaron viéndome, a nadie lo corregía, bueno a cullen, pero a ellos nunca—así que tu fea boquita se esta abriendo de más?—me acerque y fui acercando mi cigarro prendido a su boca

_no he dicho nada bella—tenía una cara de terror

_isabella newton, que no se te olvide, y según lo que yo sé estas hablando mucho y eso a mí no me gusta, sabes que no te conviene

_te juro que no he dicho nada.

_no mientas, sé que fuiste vos

_te estas dejando ver mal, esta mañana llegaste drogada

_vos me viste drogarme newton? Acoso ayer me viste? Hace dos noches que no me ven, no hables de más newton. Ves este cigarro?—no me contesto nada—ves este cigarro newton? Lo ves?

_si

_ok, espero que como vas a ver mi cigarro quemar tu fea boquita veas como me drogo de más para hablar—le pase el cigarro prendido por el labio y él solo se tuvo que contener de gritar, sabía que si gritaba era peor—ahora espero que cuando quieras hablar de nuevo pienses más veces lo que vas a decir—le di el cigarro riéndome—ya no me sirve

Me fui al auto con cullen viéndome sorprendido y asustado, le hice una giñada y me fui con las chicas

_no creo que quiera hablar de nuevo—dijo sonriendo rose, ella amaba mis venganzas

_me voy a Seattle

_qué?

_me voy a inventar algo, pero hay unos conciertos este fin de semana y quiero ir a tocar

_cómo vas a hacer? O mejor dicho cómo vamos a hacer? Sabes que si vos vas a tocar nosotras también vamos

_algo se me va a ocurrir, después les aviso

Llegamos a mi casa y me fui directo a dar un baño, después hice un poco mucho de la tarea que tenía atrasada y me fui al orfanato. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa? Cullen estaba ahí con esme y renne

_mi amor al fin llegas

_estaba haciendo tarea. Buenas tardes esme que bueno volver a verte

_hola bella, cómo has estado?

_bien más que bien

_me alegro. Con edward vinimos al orfanato porque nos gusto mucho lo que haces con los chicos y queríamos ayudar también. Edward odia que se los trate mal—mire a cullen y miraba al piso

_que raro, generalmente estos chicos no le importan a nadie o solo los utilizan como blanco de sus bromas, muchas veces les dicen que no merecen ser felices por ser adoptados, pero bueno nosotros estamos para evitar que gente sin corazón los lastime—levanto la cabeza y creí ver arrepentimiento, pero seguro eran los efectos de la droga todavía

_si lo sé, espero que vos no hayas tenido que pasar por esas cosas

_para nada, además si lo intentan hacer solo les sonrio y les digo que yo merezco cosas buenas, ellos seguramente con el correr del tiempo se darán cuenta lo equivocado que estaban

_en eso tenes razón el tiempo nos muestra nuestros errores

_esme tengo que ir a ver a los chicos seguro me están esperando

_seguro, edward por qué no vas con bella y vas conociendo a los chicos?

_si claro—nos fuimos los dos juntos sin decir nada. Hasta que tuvo que hablar—bella yo… quiero pedirte disculpas

_disculpas?  
_por lo de hace años

_mira cullen, el tiempo ya paso, vos creciste, yo crecí eso es pasado

_Estoy seguro que no todo es pasado

_sos muy observador eso es bueno, y como sabes lo que te conviene debes saber que todo lo que viste hoy no puede decirse nada

_ya sé

_perfecto creí que ibas a ser más duro, pero veo que no. Solo sos duro con una nena frágil de 13 años y adoptada, solo que esa nena ya creció—lo deje solo y me fui con los hermosos nenes que me estaban esperando.

Me pase lo que quedaba de tarde con ellos y después esme nos invito a cenar a su casa. Cuando llegamos ya estaban charly y carlisle. A charly le habían avisado en el camino

_cómo están los hombres de la casa?

_muy bien, cómo les fue en el orfanato?

_bien carlisle, bella es una persona amada en el lugar, esos nenes la adoran y ella de verdad es un ángel con ellos

_es lindo escuchar eso. No saben lo que paso hoy

_qué amor?

_conocen al chico newton?

_yo la verdad que no, no salgo mucho de casa todavía estoy con lo de la mudanza

_yo si lo conozco, su madre dice que ya no sabe que hacer con él

_yo tampoco sabría, hoy llego con el labio todo quemado

_cómo?

_parecían marcas de cigarro, me dijo que se lo hizo él, pero cómo te vas a quemar el labio de esa forma? No creo que él lo hiciera—edward miro al piso sin decir nada y yo estaba más que tranquila—bella vos lo conoces? Sabes si pudo haber sido él?

_no me gusta hablar mal de las personas, pero si sé que anda por mal camino, las drogas y las fiestas están haciendo que no este bien, es una pena, porque cuando yo lo conocí hace años era un buen chico

_es un logro que el grupo de bella no ande en esos caminos, ellos son unos chicos tan sanos

_no es solo un logro charly, podemos ver que ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo, y bella es el reflejo de eso

_he tratado de ayudar a mike, pero es casi imposible, ahora estoy tratando de que no se lleve más chicos

_eso es tan bueno de tu parte bella

_hijo estas callado esta noche pasa algo?

_solo pensaba como mike pudo hacerse eso en la boca. No creo que él se lastime de esa forma—así que me esta retando, se cree que no puedo hacerlo quedar mal

_dicen que los efectos de las drogas hacen que la gente haga cosas malas, yo no lo sé porque no las consumo, y ojala en este pueblo no las hubiese, espero edward que puedas cumplir con el propósito que tus padres tienen para vos y no te sumes al grupo de mike

_bella podría estar con vos

_no lo sé mami, los chicos son muy reservados y más sabiendo su pasado en las drogas, pero prometo intentar hacer que este con nosotros. Por cierto papi, esta fin de semana hay un retiro que queremos hacer con los chicos

_no me he enterado de nada, quién lo organiza?—cullen me miro sonriendo, creyendo que habían podido conmigo

_es en Seattle, te acordas de garret? Vino el año pasado él lo organiza y me aviso

_a ok, podes ir bells, si queres les aviso a los padres de tus amigas

_gracias papi, de verdad queremos ir

_chicos como vos necesitamos bella, espero que puedas ayudar a edward, vos sos lo que él necesita

_gracias señor cullen, si él me deja lo voy a ayudar—lo mire sonriendo—perdón, pero necesito ir al baño

_claro, edward la podes acompañar?

_si, vamos—se levanto y yo con una sonrisa angelical lo segui, apenas llegamos se dio vuelta a mirarme—no puedo creer que seas tan sínica

_se lo tenes que agradecer a un chico que cuando tenía 13 años me insulto, desde ese día prometí vengarme de él y no dejar que ningún idiota me insultara como él

_me estas diciendo que…

_que esto recién empieza cullen, lo que le hice a mike fue solo un juego, pero con vos no sé si me voy a contener, tu carita es muy linda cullen, todo lo contrario que vos me dijiste hace años, yo te digo que es hermosa, pero a mí lo perfecto no me gusta, así que podría hacerte unos arreglos en esa hermosa carita que tenes—le toque la cara con un dedo y le sonreí de la manera más mala que tenía. Mientras me metía al baño él se quedo estático como idiota jaja

Cuando salí del baño él ya no estaba y yo pude quedarme y ver un poco las cosas, la casa estaba llena de fotos de dos chicos un adolescente de unos 12 o 13 años, y una nena hermosa de unos 10 años. Uno era edward yo lo conocí en esa época y ella se parecía mucho, se veían tan felices, él tenía un sonrisa hermosa, que ahora nunca tenía

_no deberías quedarte a ver cosas que no te corresponden

_yo…yo

_no hace falta que digas nada, te están esperando para empezar a cenar

_seguro—me estaba llendo, pero me agarro del brazo—qué?

_tus amenazas no me dan miedo

_no parecía eso cuando te lo dije

_si queres que juguemos los dos podemos ser malos swan

_lo mio no es maldad cullen, lo mio es dejarte bien en claro quien es isabella marie swan y dejarte bien en claro que nadie puede tratarme como lo hiciste

_teníamos 13 años, por qué no puede quedar todo en el pasado?

_por qué las personas piensan que con un perdón o con el tiempo se pueden olvidar las cosas? A mí el tiempo no me curo las heridas de la niñez y vos fuiste el que termino de arruinar todo

_por qué te importo tanto lo que te dije? Tanto te importo que lo que te dije te lastimo?

_ya quisieras—me solté de su mano y me fui al comedor—disculpen que me demore, pero me quede viendo unas fotos—me senté en la mesa y todavía cullen no bajaba

_son edward y nuestra hija Elisabeth

_no sabía que tenían otra hija, cuando los conocí hace años solo vi a edward

_nuestra eli había muerto unos meses antes de esa visita a forks

_perdón no lo sabía

_tranquila bella, ya ha pasado tanto años y aun que sea difícil vivir sin ella, el tiempo paso y aprendimos a vivir.

_en algún punto supongo que es bueno que no tuviese más hermanos para edward debe ser difícil

_deberían hablar, los dos han sufrido tanto creo que se pueden entender

_mamá creo que es hora de no hablar

_pero edward

_yo decido cuando quiero hablar

_perdón hijo—esme bajo la mirada y cullen se sentó al lado mio, yo lo mire mal y le agarre la mano a esme

_sé lo que se siente estar sola esme, mis papás me dieron una familia hermosa, pero antes de ellos solo tenía a alec y jane, vos no tenes a tu hija y yo no tuve a esas personas que se dicen padres, ahora todo es mejor, pero te entiendo

_gracias bella—levanto la vista y me sonrio

La cena paso tranquila, cullen no hablo en toda la noche, y yo en esta cena por primera vez en años no fingí en nada, simplemente hable de lo mucho que quería a mis amigas y a los chicos del orfanato, les hable de todo lo que hacíamos por ellos, y lo que quería seguir estudiando.

Cuando nos fuimos de su casa, me fui directamente a la mía y cuando iba a ir al armario a cambiarme de ropa para irme lo volví a cerrar, no sabía que me estaba pasando, pero esa noche solo quería estar en casa. Baje a la sala y charly con renne veían una película romántica

_puedo ver la película con ustedes?

_claro que si angelito vení—charly me hizo señas para que me sentara entre medio de ellos dos y dejo que me acurrucara en su pecho—es lindo tenerte acá bells, siempre te acostas temprano

_perdón—en mi interior sentí que no solo pedía perdón por no estar con ellos sino por todo lo que estaba haciendo de mi vida

_ya estas acá, eso es lo que importa

_ojala un día me perdones de verdad—me agarro la cara y me vio a los ojos

_de qué hablas angelito?

_solo… no me dejes como ellos papá—me abrazo bien fuerte y por primera vez en años volví a llorar

_shh mi vida estoy con vos, estamos con vos—me acurruque bien y me fui quedando dormida en su pecho. A la mañana cuando me desperté estaba en su habitación con ellos dos a mi lado. Despacio me levante y me fui a arreglar, cuando estuve lista baje y fui a buscar su desayuno y se los lleve a la cama

_hola—los dos ya se estaban despertando y me sonrieron apenas entre

_buen día amor, te despertaste temprano hoy

_si, dormí bien anoche

_desayunas con nosotros?

_no puedo, hoy me toca buscar a las chicas

_ok, con cuidado mi amor

_aha, nos vemos en la noche

_nos vemos mi amor—me acerque y les di un beso. Creo que es hora de empezar a cambiar un poco

Me fui a buscar a las chicas y cuando cada una me vio llegar a sus casas se quedaron sorprendidas. Ninguna decía nada hasta que rose hablo

_ok ya, qué te pasa?

_nada por?—llegamos al instituto y…

./imgre =97&biw=1366&bih=667

_swan!


	7. Chapter 7

Swan, por qué tenía que escuchar esa voz desde tan temprano?

_qué se te ofrece cullen?

_primero cómo puede ser que andes de remera todo el día?

_te dije que viví en el polo

_algo que no creo, pero es otra cosa lo que quiero decirte

_te escucho—las chicas me miraban sorprendidas porque lo dejaba hablar

_quiero que dejes de meterte en mi vida

_meterme en tu vida? Creo que escuche mal

_no escuchas mal, deja de ir a mi casa y mostrarle a mi familia que sos una buena chica, si seguís metiéndote en mi vida, puedo asegurarte que todo el pueblo se va a enterar quien sos

_ya te dije cullen nadie te creería, vos sos un simple drogadicto con pasado y yo soy una dulce nena, no te van a creer, no gastes tu tiempo en amenazas—se acercó más y me agarro del brazo

_te lo advierto swan, sé tus puntos débiles

_vos no sabes nada de mí cullen, crees saber, pero no.

_bella qué esta pasando acá?—vimos como Laurent y james estaban a nuestro lado y miraban a cullen

_nada chicos, es hora de ir a clases

_swan esto no se queda así

_esto se queda así cullen, no te metas conmigo ya te dije

Nos fuimos a clases y las chicas me miraban sorprendidas

_qué?

_has ido a su casa?

_ya saben que mis papás son amigos de los cullen, y la verdad los padres de ese son buenas personas

_bella, hoy estas sin…

_sin droga? Si, ayer me fui a casa y no consumí nada

_estas hablando en serio? Hace años consumís y no has parado un día, cómo hiciste?

_solo me quede viendo una película con mis papás

_esto es una locura, es…

_solo no salí nada más, ahora vallan a clases que ya están por empezar

Las chicas se fueron y cullen llego a sentarse a mi lado

_sin droga swan?

_mira cullen te voy a decir las cosas una sola vez, mantenete tranquilo y sin decir nada, porque si yo no te molesto vos tampoco tenes que hacerlo

_pero vos si podes molestarme no?

_queres que estemos en guerra constante? Perfecto vos lo pediste

El profesor entro a clases, y mientras iba haciendo los trabajos que nos daba el profesor se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas para cullen, no iba a ser mala, pero si tenía que perder credibilidad

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, me fui sonriendo con los chicos a nuestra mesa, mientras ellos me miraban sorprendidos

_bella te estas tomando demaciado bien la abstinencia

_chicas no es difícil, solo no quería salir anoche

_un día llegas pasada de droga y al otro día no traes nada, qué te esta pasando?

_chicos tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos para ir al orfanato o no van a ir como ayer?

_si vamos, pero bella qué esta pasando?

_nada. Por cierto ya le dije a charly del retiro en Seattle no crean que me he olvidado de eso. Nos vemos

Me fui hasta el bosque sin que nadie me viera y en una bolsita metí dos arañitas, que malo sos cullen. Me fui a clases de nuevo y cullen siempre se quedaba entre clase y clase, así que antes de salir del aula deje suelta a las arañitas en mi mochila. Apenas volví del receso me fui a sentar como siempre y espere que llegara el profesor para empezar con el show. Abrí la mochila y grite como nunca

_aaaaa

_qué pasa bella?

_alguien puso arañas en mi mochila!—estaba parada al lado de mi mesa y cullen al otro lado en el pasillo y miraba todo asombrado, vos querías guerra cullen

_dame la mochila bella

_no, yo no la voy a tocar—el profesor la agarro y empezó a sacar los útiles y salieron las dos arañas

_solo eran dos, ya no hay más—miro a cullen y le hablo—usted sabe quien fue?

_no sé, no ha entrado nadie al aula

_qué quiere decir con eso señor cullen? Fue usted acaso?

_qué? no, yo estaba sin hacer nada acá en el aula

_entonces cómo puede ser que de la nada aparezcan dos arañas en la mochila de la señorita bella?

_no sé tal vez fue ella

_por favor señor cullen, si hace una cosa como esta de nuevo lo voy a mandar a suspender, deje de molestar a bella, ya el primer día que llego lo vimos en el comedor besándola sin su permiso, respétela

_pero es que yo no hice nada, no sé quien le puso esas malditas arañas!

_basta! Siéntese y deje que empiece mi clase—el profesor me miro a mí y me sonrio—bella si pasa algo me avisas ok?

_claro, pero igual no creo que edward lo haya hecho, nos conocemos, nuestros padres son amigos él no lo haría

_sos muy confiada bella.—se fue a empezar la clase y yo seguí todo al pie de la letra.

Cuando estaba llendo al estacionamiento edward me agarro del brazo antes de llegar

_decime una cosa cullen te gusta tocarme sin que te de permiso?

_no me jodas, esa mierda de las arañas lo hiciste vos no?

_yo? Y por qué lo haría? Le tengo pavor a las arañas o acaso no me viste gritar? Tan hermosas

_sabía que fuiste vos. Qué pretendes?

_no dijiste que dejara de hacerme la inocente?

_voy a descubrirte isabella, te juro que voy a tener pruebas y le voy a decir a todos quien sos de verdad

_inténtalo, pero nunca va a pasar

_ya te dije isabella forks va a saber quien sos

_bella es mejor que vallamos—ninguno de los dos habíamos visto llegar a los chicos, pero nos estaban mirando serios

Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos al orfanato

_bella qué esta pasando con cullen?

_nada emmett por?

_no me vengas con nada, te conozco y he hablado con él no es malo, pero con vos se vuelve loco

_no los entiendo

_no hay nada que entender emmett

_bells, en los pasillos se dijo algo de unas arañas, qué paso?

_pretendía portarme bien con cullen, pero parece que él simplemente prefiere que nos llevemos mal, solo eso rose

_sos única, esta noche vas?

_no sé, la verdad es que estoy preparando canciones para el fin de semana, sé que cullen anda por ahí, es mejor que no me vea, él quiere dejarme en evidencia con todo el pueblo

_pero si hace eso, él también demuestra que sigue haciendo lo que hacía antes de venir

_emmett pensas que le va a importar eso? Ya todos saben como es él, pero que salga a la luz lo que de verdad hace la hija del pastor sería una locura y tendría que irme muy lejos para que nadie me reconociera.

_bella tampoco es para tanto

_emmett, puedo asegurarte que si cullen encuentra pruebas en mi contra no va a dudar en mostrar a forks quien soy yo realmente

_no los entendiendo, de verdad intento, pero no

_no hay nada que entender, solo no nos llevamos y listo

_y listo? Debe haber algo más

_no importa emmett

_bells, vos no sos una mala persona y nunca te importo que alguien quisiera decir quien sos en realidad

_con él es distinto emmett, digamos que él tiene que pagar por errores de años atrás, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, acabamos de llegar al orfanato y no me gusta entrar con malas vibras

Nos pasamos toda la tarde en el orfanato ayudando a todos los chicos a hacer su tarea y la verdad que me encantaba estar con ellos, me sentía una bella buena totalmente diferente a lo que era en realidad. Toda la tarde sentí como si me estuviesen viendo, pero cuando me daba vuelta para ver si había alguien, no encontraba a nadie.

Cuando se hizo de noche y ayudamos a las encargadas del orfanato a darles de comer a los chicos nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, a mí me tocaba dejar a rose y emmett, alice y jas se encargaban de dejar a jane y alec.

Al llegar a casa vi que estaba un auto conocido en la puerta y si no estaba tan mal, me parecía que era de los cullen. ¡Que hermosa manera de terminar mi día! Entre a la casa y si efectivamente eran ellos

_mi amor al fin llegas

_buenas noches, esme, carlisle que bueno tenerlos en casa—los salude y de verdad era bueno tenerlos en casa, ellos eran buena gente. Fui a saludar a mis papás y cuando pase por al lado de cullen solo me reí—perdón por llegar tarde, ayudamos a darles de cenar a los chicos y después yo tuve que dejar a mis amigos en su casa

_cómo haces con tu tarea bella? Digo pasas todo el día en el instituto y después vas al orfanato

_me quedo hasta tarde terminando las tareas y estudiando, además los fines de semana también me levanto muy temprano y reviso los temas que se van a dar entre semana para llevarlos estudiados y que no se me haga tan difícil

_renne nos ha dicho que viajas a Seattle este fin de semana no?

_si carlisle me voy con mis amigos a un retiro, un amigo que estuvo el año pasado en forks lo organiza y bueno la verdad a nosotros nos gusta ir.

_edward podrías ir

_carlisle, no trates de cambiarme ok? Suficiente con que ya no consumo hace mucho, y eso que acá muchos me han ofrecido

_edward cullen, vos consumís de nuevo y hago que te internen, entendiste?

_dije que no he consumido, hace meses no toco droga

_creo que te haría bien hijo

_mire señor swan, yo agradezco que sean buena gente y quieran mi bien, pero no soy como su hija—me miro sonriendo y tentándome a seguirle el juego

_perdón que interrumpa la charla, pero vamos a cenar? Estar toda la tarde con los chicos hizo que no comiera nada

_bella eso no hace bien

_lo sé carlisle, pero ellos para mi son más importantes. Voy a lavarme las manos y bajo, permiso.

Subí a mi habitación y cuando ya estaba saliendo para ir a cenar abrieron la puerta y me estamparon contra la pared. Iba a gritar, pero me taparon la boca con la mano, cuando me concentre en quien era reconocí el perfume


	8. Chapter 8

_qué haces acá?—pregunte cuando me saco la mano de la boca

_te extrañaba hace dos días que no vas a las fogatas

_no puedo dejar que cullen me vea—le pegue en el pecho y él solo se rio

_vine a cenar con vos

_qué?

_no entre por la ventana swan, no estoy tan loco como vos. Charly me dejo subir a buscarte, cullen esta que explota

_por?

_no sé, cuando entre a la sala me vio y casi me salta en ese momento

_cullen te ha visto en las fogatas?

_a todos menos a vos, nadie le ha dicho que vos vas a esas fiestas

_ni mike?

_creo que lo que le hiciste lo dejo sin ganas de nada

_los rumores vuelan

_todos vimos el labio y era obvio que solo vos podías hacer eso

_vamos a cenar antes que piensen cualquier cosa

_antes falta algo—me acerco hasta él y me beso tocando todo a su paso. Me hizo enrollar mis piernas en su cintura y ya estaba preparado para mí

_mmm jake, tenemos que bajar

_y cómo hago con esto?

_no sé, pero es hora de bajar ya.—me baje como pude y me arregle un poco la ropa, la verdad es que yo también quería seguir, pero no acá.

Bajamos al comedor y cuando cullen nos vio de la mano frunció el seño y creo que jake tenía razón al decir que parecía querer saltarle

_sue la cena por favor

_si señora—cuando sue termino de servir la cena y se fue esme le pregunto a Jacob

_Jacob querido has pensado en estudiar algo?

_se me da bien la mecánica, y restaurar cosas, los quileutes estamos hechos de esa forma, nos dedicamos a construir y arreglar cosas, a la vez que nuestro mayor deber es cuidar de nuestra reserva

_oscea que no pensas estudiar nada?

_no sabría decirle en este momento, nosotros somos buenos chicos, pero nos regimos por nuestras leyes y no vamos de la mano del estado

_Jacob es un buen chico, pero tiene un camino marcado, él es sucesor para ser el jefe de la tribu y tiene que prepararse para eso

_y vos bella? Vas a ir a otro lugar?

_he mandado solicitudes a algunas universidades, es cuestión de esperar

_seguro que te aceptan sos muy buena estudiante, según nos dice edward—lo mire con una ceja alzada y él solo levanto los hombros

_solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, ese es mi deber

_bella, hermosa no seas tan humilde. Ella es una excelente alumna casi no le hace falta estudiar, a mí me ha explicado muchas cosas, sin ella no sé como haría

_se nota que se quieren mucho

_antes de ser novios, bella y yo fuimos mejores amigos, y eso es lo que esperamos siempre, pase lo que pase ser amigos

_cómo van a hacer si ella se tiene que ir?

_por más que me encantaría que bella se quedase acá conmigo, no puedo ser una persona egoísta y decirle que se quede, antes que nada están sus sueños, y yo siempre voy a estar para ella cuando me quiera ver—Jacob me sonrio y yo se la devolví, escuchamos un bufido, pero no le hicimos caso.

La cena pasa entre preguntas y respuestas, solo que cuando se las hacían a cullen, él solo decía que no sabía que iba a hacer de su vida

La semana paso entre cenas a la casa cullen o ellos a nuestra casa, cada día que iba al orfanato sentía que alguien me espiaba, pero no podía decir nada, porque no encontraba a nadie, pero yo lo sentía de verdad. Desde el domingo no iba a las fiestas de noche, y desde el martes no me drogaba, se podría decir que estaba limpia, porque además desde el lunes que había estado con jake, no había vuelto a estar con nadie más. Las chicas todos los días me preguntaban si estaba bien, pero la verdad era que yo nunca me había sentido tan bien, estaba súper concentrada en el fin de semana de las bandas en Seattle ya que este era mi último año y no quería desaprovecharlo. El año que viene quién sabe dónde iba a estar

El viernes llego y con eso nuestra ida a Seattle, estaba más que feliz, había compuesto muchas canciones para este fin de semana, nada podía arruinar estos días. Jake no podía ir con nosotros porque tenía pruebas de la tribu y no podía faltar, lo iba a extrañar, pero él quería ser el alfa de la manada

Ese día no fuimos a clases y antes de irnos fuimos a visitar a los chicos del orfanato y después si nos fuimos. Íbamos en dos autos rose, emmett, jas y alice en el jeep de emmett y jane, alec y yo en mi auto.

Pude ver como los chicos en el otro auto iban fumando hierva, pero los chicos que iban conmigo no lo hicieron, por mí.

_en realidad no entiendo porque dicen que es imposible estar sin consumir, yo hace años pase un mes sin probar

_De verdad jane?—alec le pregunto sin creerlo del todo

_si, no sé porque me miras así, no es tan difícil

_y por qué volviste a consumir?

_por costumbre alec, solo por eso, pero puedo pasar mucho más tiempo, no es tan necesario

_pues los del otro auto no piensan lo mismo

_son unos inconscientes, esta manejando y va fumando, si lo para la policía no sé como hacemos, yo no puedo decir que son mis amigos, qué diría charly?

_sabes que ellos no piensan mucho

_no es solo eso alec, yo podría arreglar incluso cualquier problema con la policía, pero si tienen un accidente? Eso si que no puedo arreglarlo

_tranquila bella, este fin de semana vamos a disfrutar como nunca

_me tiene como loca el show

_bells sabes que somos las mejores de todo forks vamos a ganar

_hay algo que me tiene intranquila y no sé que es, pero es raro

_todo va a salir bien bella, disfrutemos si?

Llegamos a Seattle con un tiempo perfecto lo que nos dejaba horas de disfrute antes de irnos a preparar para el concurso, que duraba dos días, hoy viernes competíamos todas las bandas y las mejores 4 pasaban a la ronda de mañana que era la final, el premio? Era 30.000 dólares que íbamos a donar como anónimo al orfanato de forks para que agrandaran las instalaciones y comprarle más ropa y útiles para el colegio.

Las chicas después de dejar los bolsos en las habitaciones nos fuimos a una hermosa tarde de spa. Mientras ellos tres se quedaban jugando con la wi.

_bella ahora nos vas a contar qué pasa con cullen?

_nada, ya les he dicho que no pasa nada

_pero tanto odio? Con los chicos no entendemos

_ya les he dicho que no hay nada que entender, no nos llevamos eso es todo, ahora quiero unos masajes que me relajen, así que dejen a fuera a cullen por favor

Fue una tarde perfecta con baños de chocolate, masajes en todo el cuerpo, depilación completa, algo que no me gusto mucho, pero era necesario, pedicura, manicure, en fin una tarde de mujeres hermosa y con mis amigas, ahora si que estaba más relajada para esta noche.

Íbamos a cantar una de las canciones que había compuesto hace unos días y que con rose le pusimos música, la verdad no sé porque la hice, pero a ellos les encanto y en la canción había usado el nombre de Jack, no era por Jacob, en realidad no sé ni por quien la había hecho, solo salió

La noche empezó perfecta, nosotras eramos las primeras en la noche, algo que me ponía mucho más nerviosa, pero entre las 4 salimos adelante

Cuando empezaron los acordes de la canción me deje ir por la sensación, pero a la vez se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de cullen algo que no entendí para nada, pero segui cantando como nunca antes

**La medianoche se pone tensa. ¿Dónde estás?  
Tú dijiste que te encontrarías conmigo, ya son las dos menos cuarto  
Se que me has plantado pero todavía te estoy esperando**

Oye Jack, es un hecho que están hablando en la ciudad,  
Me doy la vuelta y tú te pones a rondar por ahí,  
No estoy celosa pero no me gusta parecer un payaso.

(Estribillo)  
Pienso en ti toda la noche y todo el día,  
Te llevaste mi corazón, después me quitaste el orgullo.  
Me odio a mí misma por amarte,  
No me puedo liberar de las cosas que haces,  
Quiero caminar pero corro de vuelta a ti, por eso,  
me odio a mí misma por amarte.

La luz del día, he pasado la noche sin ti  
Pero he estado soñando con el amor que produces,  
He terminado enfadándome por el infierno que me hiciste pasar.

Oye tío, seguro que me puedes tratar bien,  
Simplemente no sabes lo que te estabas perdiendo anoche,  
Quiero verte suplicar, decir olvídalo solamente por despecho,

(Estribillo) (bis)

Me odio a mí misma por amarte,  
No me puedo liberar de las cosas que haces,  
Quiero caminar pero corro de vuelta a ti, por eso,  
Me odio a mí misma por amarte,

Me odio a mí misma… por amarte.  
Me odio a mí misma… por amarte.  
Me odio a mí misma… por amarte.  
Me odio a mí misma… por amarte.

Me odio a mí misma… por amarte.

Cuando termino la canción todos terminaron aplaudiendo de pie, algo que a las 4 nos volvía loca, bajamos para tomar algo, aun que yo solo pedí una gaseosa y ellas unas cervezas, me disculpe con las chicas para ir al baño y cuando estaba saliendo me agarraron del brazo y me dejaron contra la pared, creo que se les estaba haciendo costumbre hacerme eso, solo que estaba vez ese aroma lo conocía y no era jake

_cullen

_hola swan

_qué?... qué haces acá?

_así que un retiro?—levanto una ceja, y esto era mi final, le iba a decir todo a charly

_podes ir a decirle a charly todo, no quiero juegos, si lo vas a hacer hacelo, y si no, no molestes

_no estas en condiciones de decirme que hacer swan

_ya te dije, hace lo que quieras, pero no me amenaces, este territorio también es mio cullen, acá muchos me conocen

_por ahora solo quiero disfrutar, qué me darías swan?

_a vos nada

_segura? Sería feo, que después de este "retiro" no puedas volver a forks

_ya te dije que no acepto amenazas cullen, qué es lo que queres?—se me acerco hasta quedar pegado a mí y sin escapatorias, porque a mi espalda estaba la pared

_bella, solo quiero que me perdones, era solo un pendejo que no sabía lo que decía, o si, pero pasaron años, y yo… yo estoy arrepentido de lo que te dije

_qué?

_vos sos una persona que merece lo mejor, sos hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y has aguantado tantas cosas vos sola, mereces lo mejor en tu vida, mereces ganar este show. Solo quiero que me perdones por favor—cullen me estaba pidiendo perdón a mí? Acaso me había dicho hermosa?

_yo… yo… no sé que decirte

_no digas nada ahora, no hace falta, solo por favor dame una oportunidad, déjame mostrarte a otro edward

_por qué ahora?

_es lo que he querido hacer desde que te vi de nuevo como bella swan

_me conociste en el colegio

_no, ahí creí ver a otra chica, cuando te vi en tu casa como la verdadera isabella a la que había lastimado necesite pedirte perdón, pero me odias y te entiendo, pero necesito que me dejes mostrarte que cambie

_por qué?

_no sé, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad, no voy a decir esto que estas haciendo, podes confiar en mí

_te vas a quedar mucho?

_solo hasta que vos te vuelvas a forks

_nosotros volvemos el domingo en la noche

_Entonces me vuelvo ese día

_qué has dicho en tu casa?

_que me deje convencer por vos esta semana y estoy en el retiro

_de verdad?

_si, esme y carlisle no podían creerlo, pero dicen que sos un ángel y tienen razón—me acaricio la cara y me sonrio de una manera que nunca lo había hecho—es hermoso ver ese sonrojo

_sonrojo?

_si acabas de sonrojarte por lo que dije

_no…no sabía

_me gusta ya te dije

Se acercó y ahí donde me había acariciado hace unos segundos me dio un beso tan dulce que sonríe y él también lo hizo, me vio a los ojos y de apoco se fue acercando hasta dejar un beso mucho más dulce en mis labios, iba a intentar seguirlo, pero escuche una voz, una voz que toda mi vida desee nunca volver a escuchar

_isabella, mi dulce bellita—nos dimos vuelta y ahí estaba

HOLA PEQUEÑAS, ACÁ SUBO OTRO CAP, EN TRES HORAS ME VOY DE VIAJE DE NUEVO, DONDE VOY SUPUESTAMENTE TENGO INTERNET, PERO IGUAL EN EL CAMINO LAS VOY A EXTRAÑAR

BESOS A TODAS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	9. Chapter 9

Esa voz, esa voz, en ese mismo instante me tense y edward al darse cuenta me abrazo por la cintura

_hola mi dulce bellita, estas tan hermosa—se quiso acercar, pero yo me aleje tiritando y edward se puso delante mio—bellita qué pasa?

_disculpe señor usted quién es?

_cayo Stone, el director del orfanato donde isabella estuvo toda su vida hasta sus 13 años, te ves tan hermosa isabella—empecé a tiritar mucho más y me agarre de edward más fuerte, creo que mañana le iba a doler—usted es?

_edward cullen, su novio—wow eso me dejo más shokeada, primero porque me gusto y segundo porque nunca creí que hiciera eso

_un placer. Isabella me encanta verte tan hermosa, tan mujer. Seguramente el señor cullen, debe estar más que feliz de ser tu novio, señor cullen lo felicito, isabella es una mujer con todas las letras—apreté más a edward y él me apretó las manos dándome seguridad

_Señor cayo, isabella no se siente muy bien, es mejor que nos vallamos a descansar, buenas noches—nos íbamos a ir, pero ese hombre de mierda me agarro del brazo, y yo empecé a tiritar más todavía

_fue un placer bellita, pero más placer me daría volver a verte más tarde, tal vez paso a visitarte.

_vamos isabella, es hora de irnos—edward me agarro de la cintura y me llevo arrastrando por poco, porque yo no podía ni caminar. Me llevo hasta mi habitación que ni siquiera sé como sabía en cual estábamos, y me saco la tarjeta para entrar, yo no hacía nada, solo me deje llevar—vení sentate—me ayudo a sentar en la cama y yo me quede mirando a la nada

_yo…yo…

_shh bella vení—me abrazo y ahí me deje ir y empecé a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho—bella quién es él? Qué te hizo para que estés así?—yo no le respondía nada, solo lloraba—bella por favor qué te hizo?

_ne…necesito ee…estar sola

_no bella, decime qué paso? Confía en mí por favor

_no puedo, por favor déjame sola edward

_bella

_por favor

_bella no puedo dejarte así

_he vivido sin vos, no voy a hacer nada malo

_bella, nunca te había visto así, por favor déjame quedarme hasta que te duermas por lo menos

_necesito estar sola, no voy a hacer nada tonto por favor, déjame sola

_bella

_por favor

_esta bien, pero si me necesitas voy a estar a dos habitaciones de acá si?

_ok—vi irse a edward, y cuando cerro la puerta volví a tiritar y llorar, él no podía estar cerca nuestro de nuevo, no, él no.

Empecé a caminar por toda la habitación sin saber que hacer. Agarre el teléfono y llame a recepción

_disculpe, podría traerme dos botellas de vodka?

_enseguida las subo

_gracias

Mientras esperaba las botellas, no podía estar así no más. Fui hasta los bolsos de las chicas que dormíamos todas juntas, y encontré pastillas antidepresivas de jane, pastillas para dormir de rose y droga mucha droga, hacía días que no consumía, pero ahora necesitaba escaparme de cayo, necesitaba olvidarme de nuevo de él. Fui a buscar una Coca-Cola y empecé a tomarme las pastillas, dos antidepresivas y dos pastillas para dormir. Después de eso empecé con la droga, un poco de cada bolsa para que no se dieran cuenta que les estaba sacando.

A los segundos empezó a hacer efecto la combinación y llego el vodka, les di propina y empecé a tomar sin nada más, así de una, era fuerte, pero yo necesitaba escaparme. Llame a garret y le pedí más droga, pero me dijo que no tenía de la buena, que mañana le llegaba, yo acepte y seguí tomando de mi vodka, después me fui al bar del hotel de nuevo y a todos los que estaban tomando les sacaba un poco de cada cosa. Ya ni sabía que tomaba, pero por lo menos ni me acuerdo porque estaba así.

A la mañana me desperté totalmente desorientada y en una habitación que no conocía, un chico bastante lindo estaba desnudo al otro lado de la cama, vi la hora y eran las 3 pm, tenía que ir a buscar ropa a la habitación. Me levante como pude todavía con efectos de droga, ni siquiera me acordaba porque había consumido así y mezclado tanto, hasta que me acorde. CAYO, CAYO STONE había vuelto a mi vida. De la habitación del chico llame a garret

_hola—me contesto con vos dormida

_garret necesito lo que te pedí en media hora, y necesito que me traigas más cosas por favor

_bella?

_si por favor necesito que me hagas ese favor

_tenes la vos perdida o qué?

_no nada de eso, necesito que me traigas pastillas antidepresivas, pastillas para dormir, pastillas ansiolíticas y más bolsitas

_estas bien?

_si, estoy haciendo un pedido para todos, me dejaron el mando de la fiesta

_a ok, ya lo suponía después de que anoche ganaran

_ganamos?

_no sabías?

_no

_si, están entre los 4 de esta noche, te felicito bella

_gracias, pero podes traerme eso en media hora?

_si, en media hora en el spa como habíamos quedado?

_si, en media hora—corte la llamada y me fui corriendo a la habitación, por suerte las chicas no estaban, y en mi cama había una nota

"_bells ganamos estamos entre las mejores 4, no sabemos donde estas, no nos hagas preocupar, te esperamos esta noche, no nos falles. _

_Te amomos, gracias por estar con nosotros y darnos este hermoso fin de semana, sabemos que vamos a ganar y todo por vos. _

_Besos y acordate que te amamos"_

Les mande un mensaje para que supieran que estaba bien y que me esperaran a la noche porque íbamos a ganar.

Me di un baño rápido y me puse la ropa para la noche. Cuando llegue al spa garret ya me estaba esperando

_bells, estas hermosa

_aha. Tenes lo qué te pedimos?

_si, acá esta

_gracias—le pague de más y me fui al bar a pedir vodka. Y empecé a tomarlo con las pastillas. Todo empezaba a hacer efecto más rápido y me fui al baño más cercano para empezar con la droga.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta el show ya estaba por empezar. Me fui corriendo hasta los bastidores y ya estaban las chicas

_bella? Bella qué te paso?

_nada, a qué hora nos toca?

_bella, estas mal, mierda mírate a un espejo, qué carajo te hiciste?

_no me hice nada, a qué hora nos toca?

_vos no vas a salir así

_salgo como se me de la gana, ya les dije que no tengo nada

_isabella, te has pasado con la droga yo sabía que la abstinencia te iba a hacer mal

_basta rosalie! No hables de más, yo me voy a cantar quien viene?

Cuando fue nuestro turno me aleje un poco, hice como que solo tomaba gaseosa y en realidad me tome unas 6 pastillas más todas juntas. Así con el efecto de todo me fui a cantar y de nuevo cuando empezaron los acordes me deje llevar por la música

./imgres?start=361& 29&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:361

Lo vi bailar allí por la máquina de discos

Yo sabía que él debía tener unos diecisiete años

El golpe era 'fuerte

Tocando mi canción favorita

Puedo decir que no pasaría tiempo

Hasta que él estaba conmigo, sí conmigo

Podía decir que no pasaría tiempo

Hasta que él estaba conmigo, sí conmigo, cantando

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así que pon otra ronda en la rockola, baby

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así toma tu tiempo para 'bailar conmigo

Sonrió y me levanté y "pregunte por su nombre

Eso no importa, dijo,

Que daba lo mismo

Dijo, puedo llevarte a casa, donde podamos estar solos

Después nos fuimos 'en la

Que estaba conmigo, sí conmigo

Después nos fuimos 'en la

Que estaba conmigo, sí conmigo,

Cantando

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así que pon otra ronda en la rockola, baby

I love rock n 'roll

Así que tu toma su tiempo para 'bailar conmigo

Dijo, puedo llevarte a casa, donde podamos estar solos

Un 'yo podía decir que no pasaría mucho tiempo

Hasta que él estaba conmigo, sí conmigo

Estaremos adelante

Cantando la misma canción de Simmons

Si, conmigo, cantando

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así que pon otra ronda en la rockola, baby

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así toma tu tiempo para 'bailar conmigo

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así que pon otra ronda en la rockola, baby

Amo el rock n 'roll

Así toma tu tiempo para 'bailar conmigo

Cuando terminamos la canción y bajamos del escenario ya nos esperaban con tragos para todas. Después de media hora de tragos empezaron a decir quienes eran las ganadoras

_y la banda ganadora es la de: forks!

Ganamos habíamos ganado, lo habíamos logrado, fuimos a buscar el cheque y después de eso seguimos tomando. Dije que me iba al baño, pero en realidad fue para aspirar todo lo que me quedaba de las tres bolsitas restantes y las pastillas que me quedaban. Cuando salí estaba edward

_hola

_bella, estas totalmente perdida, qué mierda te hiciste?

./imgres?hl=es&gbv=2&bisp=31&ved=0CLAEEK0DMHI

_ya estas como las otras no hice nada—quería seguir hablando, pero estaba tan feliz que empecé a caminar a la barra de nuevo, pedí unos toc-toc y me los tome

_isabella basta! Basta por favor!

_shh—empine otro vaso más y empecé a sentirme mal de verdad, esto nunca me había pasado—edward

_qué?

_edward—empecé a sentir frio y vi como empezaba a tiritar. Escuche como gritaban mi nombre de lejos, pero yo no sentía nada, era como que me estaba llendo de apoco, y todo se volvió negro


	10. Chapter 10

EDWARD POV…

Isabella me tenía preocupado desde ayer cuando vimos a ese tal cayo, estuvo mal, pero no quizo mostrarse débil, pero se notaba que estaba asustada, mejor dicho aterrada. No sé quien es hombre o si bueno el director de su orfanato, pero por qué le tiene tanto miedo?

Desde ayer a la noche no la he vuelto a ver, la deje sola y esta mañana cuando vi a sus amigas me dijeron que no estaba en su habitación, que no había pasado la noche ahí. Era raro, pero en isabella todo era raro, solo que con lo de anoche me parecía mucho más raro.

Pase todo el día con sus amigos, la verdad eran buenos chicos, todos unos drogadictos peores que yo, pero hasta en su nube de merca eran buenos y te divertías con ellos. Todos se preocupaban por ella, y sabían que cuando eran cosas importantes como este show tenían que dejarla sola para que se pudiese concentrar, pero a mí no me dejaba tranquilo para nada.

El show iba a empezar por lo que las chicas se fueron detrás del escenario y los chicos nos quedamos en el bar del hotel para ver el espectáculo

Cuando salieron isabella se veía como diferente, siempre se dejo guiar por la música, pero esta noche era diferente algo había que la hacía diferente.

Después que las anunciaron ganadoras ella festejo un poco y se fue al baño, la seguí, se tardo bastante y cuando hablamos me di cuenta porque, se había drogado, pero esta vez se había pasado.

_ya estas como las otras no hice nada—eso fue lo que me contesto cuando le pregunte que mierda se había hecho, se fue a tomar de nuevo y la seguí para pararla

_isabella basta! Basta por favor!—no me importaba suplicarle, pero no podía seguir viendo como se arruinaba su vida

_shh—empino otro vaso más y vi como cambiaba la cara—edward

_qué?

_edward—su voz le salió en un susurro y cuando la vi bien empezó a tiritar, la agarre antes de que se callera al piso, pero seguía tiritando y cada vez con más fuerza, empecé a pedir que llamaran a una ambulancia, y mientras tanto isabella tiritaba en mis brazos cada vez más blanca y más fría.

Los del servicio médico llegaron a los minutos, pero mientras esperaba tuve que hacerle un corte en el brazo para que sangrara, eso muchas veces ayudaba en los shocks de sobredosis.

Apenas llegaron los paramédicos se la llevaron al hospital más cercano y nosotros con los chicos los seguimos, sus amigas no dejaban de llorar, estaban histéricas y eso me ponía peor, porque con llantos no podías salvar una vida.

El trayecto hasta el hospital en teoría no era tan largo, pero para mi era una eternidad yo lo había vivido hace años ya con mi hermana, ese sufrimiento y desesperación por no poder hacer nada, esa incertidumbre y esos minutos que parecen no pasar al no saber que esta pasando detrás de esas paredes. Esa bronca que te queda por no poder decir lo que de verdad sentís, y la historia se repetía, estaba desesperado y estaba más que embroncado por no haberle dicho tantas cosas a isabella. Desde que me fui de su casa hace años después de haberla tratado mal, quise pedirle perdón y todos los días de mi vida pensé en ella, era raro, pero siempre pensé en ella, y hoy se podía ir. Lo sabía porque ya había visto a tantos en ese estado, y esos tantos habían pasado a mejor vida o habían quedado en esta, pero no de una forma buena.

El futuro para isabella, si es que tenía futuro de seguro iba a ser una mierda.

_edward llegamos—no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en el hospital, pero mientras ellos aparcaban, la ambulancia ya estaba bajando a isabella y era llevada en camilla. Corrí hasta donde estaban los paramédicos, y la isabella que vi en esa camilla no era la que yo conocí a hace años, ni siquiera era la que volví a ver hace tan solo una semana. Estaba blanca, con paramédicos dándole aire, y se le notaba el pecho las marcas de los resucitadores, esas marcas que tantas veces recorrí en el cuerpo tan perfecto de mi eli, esas marcas que no fueron capaces de salvarla.

_chico por favor danos espacio, después se van a enterar como sigue

Y ese después duro tres horas de mierda que nadie salió a decir nada, algunos me ofrecían algo para comer y tomar, pero yo no quería un carajo, quería saber como estaba isabella. Cuando ya mi desesperación no daba para más apareció un doctor

_son familiares de isabella?

_no, sus padres están en forks

_miren las políticas del hospital no me permiten decir nada

_doctor es nuestra amiga—alice tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

_doctor a la mierda la política del hospital, tenemos que poder decirle algo a los padres cuando vengan

_se los podría decir yo, no esta permitido que yo de información a personas que no son familiares

_somos lo único que tiene acá por favor—el médico nos vio con resignación y después de suspirar hablo

_isabella pende de un hilo, lo que hicieron de hacerle un corte estuvo bien, pero isabella había consumido muchas cosas, en su sangre encontramos alcohol, cocaína, pastillas para dormir, ansiolíticas, antidepresivas. Fue una mezcla muy difícil de sacar de su sistema y que…-el medico hizo una pausa y se quedo viendo a la nada

_y qué?

_alguno de ustedes es el novio de isabella?

_no por?

_lo que isabella hizo este fin de semana no solo trajo consecuencias en ella, también hizo que perdiera al bebe que estaba esperando—cuando dijo eso todos abrimos los ojos y se escucharon unos cuantos jadeos de parte de las chicas—no lo sabían?

_no, y creo que bella tampoco, de… de cuánto estaba?

_de dos semanas, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, alguno conoce al padre de la criatura?

_no, no sabemos quien es

_y Jacob?—él era su novio o no?

_Jacob jamás sería el padre de un hijo de bella, es que nadie sería el padre de un hijo de bella, ella jamás quizo un hijo

_señores, ese bebe ya no esta en este mundo, e isabella esta luchando por su vida, si esa chica vuelve a tener una recaída no sé si sobreviva, disculpen que se los diga así, pero tienen que ayudarla

_ella hacía una semana que no consumía nada, y además nunca llego a mezclar de esa forma, siempre se controlo y más que mañana tenemos que estar en forks

_algo puede haber hecho qué ella hiciera esto?—se me vino a la mente ese hombre

_cayo

_cayo? Qué estas diciendo edward?—jane me miro asustada, es verdad ella lo conocía y tenía la misma cara que isabella cuando lo vio

_ayer en la noche isabella estaba conmigo y apareció un tal cayo Stone, isabella se puso mal, yo la acompañe hasta su habitación y no volví a verla hasta esta noche

_por qué no dijiste nada? Por qué te callaste?

_qué tiene ese hombre?

_alec, volvió, él volvió—alec abrazo a su hermana y trato de calmarla

_shh, él no las va a lastimar, ya nena estoy acá shh—todos se quedaron viendo la escena hasta que el doctor hablo de nuevo

_señores, supongo que se han dado cuenta que mañana isabella no va a estar en forks, y necesito que sus padres vengan de inmediato a Seattle

_ellos no saben que isabella consumía

_señorita…

_rosalie, rosalie hale

_Señorita hale, lamento informarle que es hora que los padres de la chica se enteren, como ya les dije, no sé si isabella salga de esto, y si sale sus padres van a tener que ayudarla, no solo a salir del mundo de las drogas y el exceso, si no a superar la perdida de un bebe.

_doctor—nos dimos vuelta y había una enfermera—necesitamos que venga a ver a la paciente

_discúlpenme—el doctor se fue y todos nos quedamos callados. Así nos quedamos por un buen rato, eran muchas las cosas que pensar, isabella estaba luchando por vivir, y encima había perdido un hijo, pero eso no era todo, Jacob no era el padre, entonces si no era él quién era el padre? Cuánta mierda hay en la vida de isabella swan?

_hay que decirle a charly y a renne—esas fueron las palabras de alice que nos despertó a todos del mundo donde nos habíamos metido

_bella nos va a odiar por eso. Ella siempre lucho porque nadie se enterara

_rosalie ella ahora esta luchando por su vida, y ellos son sus padres necesitan saber la verdad, por más que bella nos odie después no podemos dejar que ellos no lo sepan

_no sé

_yo opino que tienen que saberlo, isabella acaba de perder un hijo, y si sale viva de esto tiene que empezar un tratamiento para no recaer, además de todo esta ese tipo, ella estaba bien, hasta que vimos a ese tipo isabella no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en las venas y cuando la volvimos a ver estaba de esa forma

_no te metas cullen, ella sabía que vos eras una mierda que teníamos que tener lejos nuestro

_rose

_es verdad emmett, ella siempre dijo que lo quería lejos de ella, pero él siempre la molesto, fuiste vos

_a mi no me eches la culpa, ustedes saben que isabella no ha consumido hace días, que raro, hace días llegue a la ciudad, y sobre todas las cosas, yo no lleve a isabella a consumir todos estos años, en cambio vos podes decir lo mismo? Todos ustedes iban a esas fiestas y terminaban hechos una mierda, no me culpes a mi, por algo que ustedes siempre hicieron

_basta! Edward tiene razón

_estas con él jane?

_bella se esta muriendo, perdió un hijo, mierda nosotros nos cagamos de esa forma la vida. Pero bella estaba saliendo, acá nadie tiene la culpa, solo cayo

_quién es cayo jane? Ella se puso mal cuando lo vio, quién es?

_la persona que nos cago la vida. Voy a llamar a los swan, ellos tienen que venir

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo, cada uno se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. No sé si fueron horas o minutos más tarde y vimos llegar a los swan, pero con ellos estaban mis papás. Mierda

_dónde esta? Qué paso?—charly estaba desesperado y renne no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de esme.

_el médico no ha vuelto a salir, solo salió una vez

_qué fue lo que paso?—vimos salir al médico y esto se iba a poner mal, muy mal

_señores alguno de ustedes son los padres de isabella?

_nosotros—renne se acercó a charly y esme vino a abrazarme, no me agradaba, pero tampoco me molestaba

_cómo estas?—me miro preocupada y susurrándome

_fue la misma mierda, durante años intente olvidar y hoy tuve que ver lo mismo

_hijo, bella no es eli, no es lo mismo—sé que no era lo mismo, eli no murió por hacer lo que hizo isabella, pero yo no pude salvarla.

_qué le paso a bella?

_señores isabella tuvo una sobredosis—todos abrieron los ojos y renne se agarró más a charly

_eso no es posible, bella no haría algo así

_sé que debe ser difícil aceptarlo, pero es la verdad, en la sangre de isabella se encontró una combinación de medicamentos que son recetados, sustancias y alcohol, sé que es difícil de aceptarlo señores, pero este momento no es para reproches, es para acompañar a isabella. Por estas mezclas en la sangre de isabella, perdió un bebe de dos semanas—renne y esme jadearon y renne se agarró más a charly—como ya les dije es momento de acompañar a isabella, ella necesita ayuda y que la escuchen, ella necesita que escuchen sus razones, que fue lo que la llevo a esta situación. Para ustedes es difícil, pero ella debe tener que contarles cosas

_nosotros siempre le dimos espacio, siempre nos confió todo

_miren, mi consejo es ese, escúchenla y acompáñenla, este camino para ella va a ser difícil. Ahora les voy a hacer una pregunta. Ustedes están dispuesto a decirle que estaba embarazada? No sé si isabella sabía de esto y si conoce la verdad puede empeorar la situación

_despertó?

_no, como ya dije isabella esta muy delicada, a sus amigos ya se lo comunique isabella pende de un hilo, hay que esperar

_yo soy doctor y amigo de la familia, podría ver a isabella?

_claro, acompáñeme así usted puede darle más seguridad a sus padres en que estamos haciendo todo por isabella, pero es cuestión de ella también.

Carlisle y el doctor se fueron. Charly y renne se abrazaron unos minutos mientras esme me abrazaba llorando, viendo lo que pasaba con isabella veía lo que ellos habían pasado conmigo. Y entendía porque me alejaron de todo, ellos querían salvarme a como de lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de una media hora charly se dio vuelta y se quedo mirando a todos menos a mí.

_carlisle y esme trajeron a edward hace una semana por malos comportamientos, pero acá la cuestión es que isabella perdió un hijo de dos semanas, cómo se explica eso? Y no me vengan con que son buenos qué paso?—se veía que charly se estaba conteniendo de gritar, pero no lo iba a hacer, él no era así

_para poder contarle como llego a esto isabella necesita saber desde antes que llegamos a forks

_de qué estas hablando jane?—renne estaba llorando y se veía desilusionada, pero quería saber lo que pasaba. Alec le apretó el hombro dándole fuerzas a jane y todos nos acercamos a ella

_cuando estábamos en el orfanato estaba cayo Stone

_el director del orfanato?

_si, bella siempre tuvo esa cosa de protegernos y un día vio como me quería violar—todos abrimos los ojos y se escucharon los jadeos de las mujeres, alec apretó el hombro de jane y apretó la otra mano en un puño—le dijo que no me hiciera nada a mí, y él me dejo ir, yo trate de quedarme con ella, pero me saco de la habitación y después de unos minutos salieron, le pregunte a bella que había pasado, pero dijo que ya estaba todo bien

_y después?

_al otro día bella fue al medico, dijo que era porque se sentía resfriada, yo le creí todo y nunca le contamos a alec, a los días de eso vi a bella llorando, le volví a preguntar qué paso, pero dijo que le dolía la cabeza—ese tipo de mierda, tuve enfrente mio a una mierda—bella cambio, sus ojos ya no brillaban y cada vez que cayo la llamaba ella iba con la cabeza baja, pero a mí no me molesto más. Pasaron meses así, hasta que ustedes llegaron al orfanato.

_qué intentas decir jane? Por favor habla claro

_unos años después estábamos durmiendo en la casa de rose, pero yo no podía dormir y escuche a bella llorar dormida y hablando, empezó a decir que no quería acostarse más con él, la desperté y la obligue a que me contara lo que estaba pasando. Me dijo que ella para protegerme le dijo a cayo que cambiara los lugares, que me dejara en paz a mí y ella se entregaba todas las veces que él quisiera

_me estas diciendo que…

_que bella me cuido a mí yo… yo me odio, ella se arruino la vida por mi, ella me protegió—renne fue a abrazar a jane y dejo que llorara en su hombro

_shh jane, shh nena ya todo paso, vamos a ayudar a bella, la vamos a ayudar no digas eso de vos

_qué más paso?

_después de eso empezaron las pesadillas, y bella empezó a consumir decía que así se olvidaba de su pasado, yo me sentía tan mal por lo que ella había pasado que empecé a consumir también.

_nunca nos dimos cuenta

_bella no quería que supieran su pasado, para ella era una vergüenza que ustedes supieran eso, ustedes pensaban que ella era virgen y no lo era, entonces pensaba que si les decía ustedes no la iban a querer más.

_eso es imposible

_desde que llego edward, bella cambio y dejo de consumir, no tomaba alcohol ni consumía nada. Este fin de semana vinimos a un show no un retiro tenemos una banda, es muy buena, bells es la cantante tendrían que escucharla, ganamos y esa plata la íbamos a usar para los chicos del orfanato, para intentar darles una mejor vida

_qué fue lo que paso? Estas diciendo que había dejado de consumir qué pasó?

_eso no sé edward lo sabe—charly me miro a mi, en realidad todos lo hicieron

_qué paso?

_después de que quedaran semifinalistas estábamos hablando con isabella y apareció este tal cayo, le empezó a decir cosas como que estaba hermosa y cosas así, yo estuve todo el tiempo con ella y vi como se ponía, empezó a tiritar de miedo y estaba pálida. Cuando la saque de ahí fuimos hasta su habitación y quise quedarme hasta que estuviese mejor, pero no me dejo. No la volvimos a ver hasta esta noche y ya estaba muy mal, cuando ganaron después de festejar ella fue al baño y yo la seguí y parece que estando dentro había consumido de nuevo, le pregunte que había hecho, al principio estaba bien con los efectos de lo que había consumido y tomado, pero estaba bien y después empezó a ponerse pálida y a tiritar y se desmayo en mis brazos. Muchas veces había visto a mis amigos en ese estado y sé que se tiene que hacer un corte para que sangre y así evitar un shock, así que lo hice y después llego emergencias

_oscea que ese tipo apareció de nuevo?

_estaba en el hotel, pero yo no sabía de esta historia, si hubiese sabido lo mato en ese momento, sabía que bella le tenía miedo, pero no sabía porque, señor swan yo juro que lo hubiese matado, sé que usted es pastor, pero si lo vuelvo a tener frente mio lo mato por haberle arruinado la vida así a isabella, ella estaba saliendo de toda esta mierda, todos pueden decirlo lo estaba logrando de verdad que lo estaba logrando, pero apareció ese hombre y arruino todo

_charly—renne le hablo llorando—te acordas que ella nos pidió perdón y nosotros pensamos que era por no ver películas con nosotros? Ella nos dijo que la perdonáramos por todo, bella nos estaba pidiendo perdón charly y nos pidió que no la dejáramos como ellos, charly nosotros somos sus papás y no podemos dejarla sola, sos pastor lo sé, pero ella es nuestra hija y aun que nos mintiera ella nos necesita, ha pasado muchas cosas sola

_podría habernos dicho, además ese bebe de quién es? Es de Jacob?—miro a todos y ellos levantaron los hombros—supongo que no es un buen chico tampoco

_charly olvidemos todos los prejuicios ella nos necesita, perdió un hijo y nos necesita para salir de esto, todavía le tiene miedo, tenemos que hacer algo para que ese hombre no se le acerque, tenemos que estar con ella

_charly—nos dimos vuelta y venía carlisle con mala cara

_cómo esta? Pudiste hacer algo?

_voy a hablar con la verdad charly. La situación de bella es complicada, el corte que se le hizo en el brazo para evitar un shock ayudo mucho, se evito que callera en un coma—todos me miraron y esme me abrazo más a ella, renne susurro un gracias y carlisle abrió los ojos—fuiste vos?

_vi a muchos amigos pasar por lo mismo y lo sabía

_pues tenes que saber que salvaste a bella—había salvado a isabella, yo? Yo que no pude salvar a mi eli, yo había salvado a isabella—sin ese corte hubiese caído en coma y hubiese sido muy difícil sacarla, felicitaciones hijo. Charly, renne como el médico dijo perdió al bebe, y al perderlo, perdió mucha sangre, sangre que además estaba sucia, bella esta muy delicada y queda esperar, se le hizo una transfusión de sangre y lavaje de estomago, se le esta dando mucho alimento y nutrientes, y esta en un coma inducido para que se recupere más rápido, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, ya me dieron permiso para poder tratarla además del médico de acá del hospital, así que estate tranquilo que vamos a hacer todo por bella

_gracias carlisle y gracias edward.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, charly con renne y carlisle hablando de isabella y sus amigos mirando a la nada, seguramente pensando en como habían arruinado sus vidas y la historia que jane había contado de bella

_hijo, vamos al jardín a hablar un poco?

_esme no quiero irme, y si se despierta?—cuando le dije esme frunció un poco el entrecejo como yo siempre hacía, pero creí que ya estaban acostumbrados, desde que paso lo que paso con eli, no he vuelto a decirles papás

_necesitamos hablar edward

_de qué?

_vamos por favor

_ok—nos levantamos de los asientos donde estábamos y nos fuimos hasta un jardín cercano. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y después ella fue la primera en hablar

_cómo te sentís?

_cómo debería sentirme? Solo soy cullen para ella

_pero para vos ella no es solamente swan o isabella

_qué me vas a decir? Que es importante para mí?

_podes creer que no te conozco, pero soy tu madre no lo olvides

_solo fue lo que tuve que ver nada más, por eso estaba preocupado

_edward podes mentirte a vos, pero a mi no. Y tampoco es sano que te mientas hijo, sé que te duele más de lo que estas mostrando. Sabes que eli estaría por cumplir años no?

_no hace falta que me lo recuerdes esme

_hijo, ella no quisiera que estuvieses así

_no sabes lo que ella querría, ella no esta acá, yo no la salve. Yo la deje morir

_edward por favor no digas esas cosas, nadie podía hacer nada por Elisabeth ya era tarde, y vos solo eras un nene de 13 años, intentaste salvarla, y ella lo sabe. Ustedes se amaban y ella siempre quizo tu felicidad, como vos querías la de ella.

_por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas?

_porque ver a renne y charly de esa forma me hizo acordarme de porque te trajimos a forks, necesitábamos salvarte, necesitábamos que vos vivieras tu vida de verdad, Elisabeth se murió no vos, y si tanto la amas entonces disfruta lo que ella no puede disfrutar, deja de arruinarte la vida

_he dejado de consumir

_ya lo sé, pero arruinarse la vida no es solo con los excesos, arruinarse la vida es no ser hombre y aceptar que te importa isabella. Si tanto amabas a tu hermana entonces acepta lo que te pasa

_no metas a Elisabeth

_la meto porque ella te odiaría por estar haciendo esto, hubiese odiado verte drogarte de esa forma, arruinar tantos años de tu vida

_vos me odias no?

_no hijo, nunca podría odiarte, solo intento que entiendas, ya perdí a Elisabeth, no fuiste solo vos edward, ella era mi hija y durante todos los años de exceso que vos tuviste tuve miedo de perderte a vos también y no poder hacer nada, sos mi hijo y no estoy preparada para perderte a vos también. Podes odiarme por sacarte de tu círculo de amigos, pero prefiero que me odies por intentar salvarte a que me odies por dejarte morir.—se fue de ese jardín dejándome solo y con la cabeza hecha una mierda de pensamientos

Creo que pase una hora o más solo y decidi ir a la sala de espera con los demás. Algunos estaban durmiendo en los brazos de otros, charly y carlisle abrazaban a sus esposas que intentaban dormir. La mirada de charly era rara se veía preocupado, pero a la vez algo decepcionado y puede que lo entienda, todos estos años él proclamaba que su hija era un ángel, intentaba que todos los adolescentes de forks fuesen como ella, solo que esos adolescentes la imitaban, pero no de la forma en que charly quería. Paso media hora más cuando vimos salir al doctor de isabella

_buenos días

_cómo esta doctor?

_isabella esta despierta—todos abrieron los ojos sonriendo

_cómo esta? Esta bien?

_decidimos sacarle los medicamentos hace unas horas para que pudiésemos ver como esta y ver si la sobredosis trajo más consecuencias además de la perdida del bebe. Ahora lo que les voy a pedir señores swan, es que si ustedes no están listos para enfrentar lo que isabella tuvo que pasar este fin de semana no entren. Yo entiendo lo que están pasando, pero isabella es mi paciente y ante todo quiero su bien estar, así que si no están listo es mejor que no pasen

_es obvio que estamos listos doctor, hemos esperando volver a verla hace horas

_Señor?—los que estábamos despiertos miramos a charly y él después de suspirar asintió

_estoy listo

_entonces acompáñenme y por favor intenten que no hable mucho, esta débil ok?

_ok—vimos como se iban por el pasillo con el médico y yo me deje caer en el piso del pasillo, estaba cansado, pero necesitaba saber que isabella estuviese bien, y que el médico dijese que había despertado era un logro.

HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, NO ANDABA MUY BIEN DE SALUD, PERO YA ESTOY ACÁ DE NUEVO, PERDÓN A TODOS

SALUDOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	12. Chapter 12

BELLA POV…

Apenas desperté me sentía para la mierda, camiones y camiones me habían pasado por encima de eso estaba segura, me dolía la espalda y la pansa, como nunca, y el cuerpo parecía gelatina, estoy segura que si quería levantarme me iba a la mierda al piso. Escuche como abrían la puerta y por ella entraban charly y renne, las lagrimas no se quedaron en mis ojos por más que trate de evitar que salieran. Renne corrió hasta donde estaba y me abrazo, después de enterarse porque estaba acá ella todavía me abrazaba

_mi bella, estas bien—la escuche llorar por mí, por una mierda de persona que les había arruinado la vida

_perdón, perdón, sé que no tengo perdón, que nada de lo que haga va a hacer que me perdonen y los entiendo. Cometí miles de errores, los defraude y soy una vergüenza para ustedes—no sé como logre decir todo eso, porque tenía la voz hecha una mierda, toda rasposa y casi sin sonido

_para nosotros nunca vas a ser una vergüenza bella—mire a charly, él que me tendría que odiar decía eso

_yo soy todo menos lo que vos creías, soy un moustro. Te sentías orgulloso de alguien que no existe—se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y me agarro la mano

_sos todo lo que yo sabía bella, tus errores con el tiempo se arreglan, pero tus aciertos jamás se olvidan, intentaste dejar las drogas, ganaste ese show para ayudar a esos nenes del orfanato, los has ayudado por años, y lo que nunca vas a olvidar fue salvar a jane de ese calvario que vos viviste—ellos sabían todo, lo sabían todo e igual estaban acá—bella, tu forma de tratar de olvidar no fue la correcta, pero fue la que encontraste, hubiese preferido que nos contaras lo que te había pasado

_me daba vergüenza, me sigo dando vergüenza

_bella, lo que hiciste fue un acto de valentía, salvaste a tu amiga

_quiero irme de forks

_qué?

_las personas los van a mirar mal, porque vos sos el pastor del pueblo, y yo… yo fui el demonio que hizo que sus hijos se convirtieran en drogadictos

_isabella, no digas eso. Vos nunca los obligaste a drogarse ni tomar alcohol, vos solo empezaste a drogarte y ellos te siguieron, pero no fuiste un demonio que los obligo a nada, y ya te dije sos mi hija y jamás me darías vergüenza, te amo bella, y aun que no esperaba esto sé que vas a salir y vas a convertirte en la mujer que de verdad sos. Necesitas ayuda bella, y lo mejor sería

_no lo digas, yo no había consumido por días, fue

_fue la aparición de ese hombre lo que te hizo recaer hija, y no podemos vivir la vida entera pensando que si algo malo te pasa vas a recaer de nuevo, las drogas no son la mejor vía de escape bella, no te estoy hablando como pastor que quiere que dejes las drogas, te estoy hablando como charly, como tu papá que quiere verte bien, nosotros vamos a hacer que ese Stone valla preso, pero vos necesitas superar ese trauma del pasado, necesitas desahogarte de ese tormento. Tenes que superar los obstáculos de la vida sin recurrir a las drogas o al alcohol, porque eso es peor, esta vez saliste bella, pero y si no hay otra vez? Si renne y yo un día estamos tranquilos y nos llaman para decirnos que vengamos con urgencia a verte que estas entre la vida y la muerte? Bella estas horas fueron las horas más horrible de mi vida, porque tuve una lucha interna entre el pastor y el padre. El pastor decía que todo esto estaba mal, que habías mentido y eras una pecadora, pero al padre eso no le importaba solo quería ver a su angelito viva y sonriendo de nuevo

_no soy un angelito

_si lo sos mi bella, desde que te vimos en ese orfanato iluminaste nuestra vida, y a pesar de tus errores nos diste todo lo que nosotros necesitábamos para ser felices, vos alegraste cada día de nuestras vidas y eso no se olvida bella, nosotros sabemos quien es en realidad isabella marie swan, ahora vos tenes que encontrar el camino para saber quien es ella. Lo vas a intentar? Vas a intentar encontrarte?

_si, prometo que voy a terminar la secundaria, prometo empezar la universidad y convertirme en una hija buena para ustedes

_no queremos una hija buena para nosotros bella, queremos que seas vos, pero que no te lastimes en el camino. Bella hay algo que decirte

_qué?

_charly no se lo digas, no ahora por favor

_renne, ella necesita saber la verdad, para superar esta etapa tiene que saber la verdad

_qué verdad? Qué más paso?

_charly por favor—charly no le hizo caso y me apretó más la mano

_todos lo que paso este fin de semana provoco que tuvieses un aborto—abrí los ojos como nunca, un aborto? Yo estaba embarazada?—el doctor dijo que estabas de dos semanas de gestación y que toda la mezcla provoco que lo perdieras—lleve mis manos a mi pansa, nunca había sabido que estaba embarazada, pero yo había matado a mi bebe, mi estupidez lo había matado—bella sé que es difícil saberlo ahora, pero necesitabas saberlo. No vamos a preguntarte nada sobre eso, pero sabes que estamos con vos

_yo no sabía que estaba esperando un hijo, nunca lo hubiese matado, yo…

_shh, sabemos que no hubieses hecho nada malo contra tu hijo, pero tus actos tuvieron sus consecuencias y es hora que las asumas

_perdón, perdón ustedes lo intentaron durante años y yo lo perdí por ser una drogadicta

_eras una chica que no había encontrado su rumbo, pero ahora vas a seguir adelante

_por mi bebe, ese que nunca voy a conocer, pero voy a hacer que se sienta orgulloso de su mamá desde donde este

_te va a estar mirando bella, él es un angelito que te va a cuidar y te va a guiar por el camino correcto

_podría hablar con edward?

_el doctor dijo que no tenías que hablar mucho bella

_mamá necesito hablar con él por favor

_renne, edward la salvo es justo que ella quiera verlo. Hija después de que salgas del hospital vamos a hablar ok?

_es lo que necesitamos, gracias por estar conmigo

_siempre vamos a estar hermosa—me acaricio la mejilla y después de un beso de renne se fueron, renne no había dicho nada, pero en su abrazo estaban las palabras no dichas. Me quede sola y con inconciencia había llevado mis manos a la pansa de nuevo, al lugar donde por dos semanas tenía un bebe que estaba creciendo, al lugar donde había vida, al lugar que era el hogar de un hijo que yo le había dado vida y yo misma se la había quitado

_hola—levante la mirada y estaba un hombre que además de ser hermoso se veía cansado y con ojeras, que yo no me había dado cuenta que había llegado

_hola—mi voz de nuevo salió áspera y casi sin sonido

_no tendrías que estar hablando

_después de haber estado horas casi en el mundo de los muertos una voz áspera es soportable

_cómo estas?

_como si miles de camiones me hubiesen pasado por encima, pero estoy viva

_estas viva—le asomo una sonrisa de lado que solo se podía ver de lejos

_te vas a quedar en la puerta?—negando se acercó y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca—gracias

_jamás pensé que isabella swan me dijese gracias a mí, que locura!

_tampoco te vuelvas loco—me dio una sonrisa que nunca se la había visto y era hermosa

_estas loca isabella, y yo también lo estoy

_yo sé porque estoy loca, pero vos?

_esme me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que durante años tuve escondidas

_a vos esme y a mí perder un hijo, este fin de semana sin dudas fue un fin de semana de descubrimientos

_te lo dijeron?—asentí bajando la cabeza—el doctor no sabía si era lo mejor por tu estado

_era lo mejor, es mejor saber la verdad, aun que duela

_de verdad pensas eso?

_si, pero no sé si estoy lista para ver como se burlan de charly y renne por mi culpa

_qué decís?

_me voy a ir de forks

_qué?

_es lo mejor

_todavía no terminas el instituto

_lo sé, voy a pedirle a charly que me transfieran o que estudie en casa, pero me voy de forks

_no creo que sea la mejor opción, vas a dejar amigos, el instituto. Siempre te vi como una persona a la que le importaba una mierda como la vieran

_y no me importa como me vean a mí edward, pero no quiero que a ellos los vean mal.

_ya es tarde bella

_lo sabe todo forks?

_no sé, pero creo que tenes que hacerle frente a los problemas no huir de ellos

_vos me estas diciendo que no hulla? No sé que mierda paso en tu vida, pero seguro te enteraste que paso en la mía, todo fue una mierda, y cuando a jane la querían violar no hui, me enfrente a la misma mierda, y todo por una amiga, jamás hui de ese problema, no estoy huyendo de forks por mí, sabes lo que es no saber quien es el padre de tu hijo, que el pastor se entere que era drogadicta, alcohólica y encima una zorra, porque ni siquiera lo hacía por plata? No estoy huyendo, solo estoy evitando que ellos pasen por la vergüenza de ser mis padres y creo que es mejor que este bebe nunca naciera, sería una decepción para él

_no digas eso, te equivocaste, pero

_pero nada, lo mejor es irme y crecer, vos también tendrías que hacerlo. Esme no necesita perder a otro hijo, puede que no haya conocido a mi bebe, pero sé lo que es perder un hijo, no hagas que ella pierda otro

_sigo creyendo que irte no es lo mejor

_voy a volver a forks solo a buscar mis cosas, pero es lo mejor

_por qué me lo decís a mi?

_porque sé que vos sos como yo, dos almas perdidas, pero que quieren volver a ser los que de verdad sos. No pierdas oportunidades edward, no llegues a estar a punto de morirte para saber que estas arruinando tu vida.

_maduraste de repente?

_no, empecé a hacerlo cuando estuve en tu casa y supe de Elisabeth

_Sabes toda la historia?

_nunca me la contaste, algún día lo harás, si queres obvio, pero vi a esme y ver el dolor de ella por su hija, me hizo dar cuenta que charly y renne lo son todo para mí, pero este fin de semana me olvide de ellos, solo tuve miedo y hacerme esto fue lo único que me ayudo o eso creí yo.

_tus amigos te van a extrañar

_también es lo mejor para ellos, creo que así van a dejar de consumir

_ellos no lo hacían solo por vos

_ya sé, pero es lo mejor para ellos también

_no sabes si es lo mejor para ellos isabella

_no, con certeza no lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor

_yo no

_no voy a empezar una pelea con vos, para saber si es lo mejor o no para ellos que me valla lejos

_no, porque no la ganarías

_tanta confianza que te tenes cullen—él negó con la cabeza sonriendo

_creía que unas horas en el hospital te iban a hacer bien

_y lo hicieron, pero con vos siempre vamos a seguir igual

_si vos decís

_acaso queres que cambien las cosas entre nosotros cullen?—nos quedamos callados y cuando iba a contestar golpearon la puerta—adelante

_isabella

_doctor

_cómo te sentís?

_ya lo he dicho, y siento que me han pasado miles de camiones por encima

_no solo fue la sobredosis isabella también fue…

_si lo sé

_ese aborto espontaneo te hizo sangrar mucho casi no contuvimos la hemorragia, y por eso estas tan débil.

_cuándo voy a poder salir?

_falta para eso isabella, te hemos hecho una transfusión de sangre y un lavaje de estomago. Tenes que pasar unos días acá y cuando yo diga que podes salir te doy el alta

_carlisle podría cuidarme—los dos hombres en la habitación negaron

_isabella que mi papá sea médico no significa que pueda sacarte del hospital, es mejor que te quedes acá

_doctor dígale que no es necesario que me quede

_el chico tiene razón, tenes que quedarte hasta que diga lo contrario

_hombres—los dos se rieron y cuando el medico salió entraron los chicos


	13. Chapter 13

Los chicos se quedaron unas horas conmigo, pero se fueron porque las enfermeras dijeron que tenía que descansar para reponer energías, la verdad estaba cansada, pero no sé si quería quedarme sola, hasta a mi misma me estaba sorprendiendo como estaba llevando todo esto.

Al fin me había quedado sola, charly y renne se habían ido a cenar porque los obligue y edward se había ido con los chicos, pero había dicho que si lo necesitaba él se iba a dar cuenta, no entendí que quizo decir, pero bueno.

Me levante de la cama por primera vez, y todavía me sentía totalmente débil, cuando llegue al baño me vi al espejo y vi a isabella, no me vi a mi misma, vi a esa nena que cayo hizo lo que quizo cuando era solo una nena, la mujer había desaparecido y había aparecido alguien a quien había querido esconder durante años.

Baje la vista porque no quería seguir viendo a esa persona, pero fue un error porque recordé que por dos semanas había llevado un bebe en mi vientre, un bebe que no supe cuidar y que yo misma mate con mi idiotez, porque solo pensé en mi, y no me importo nada más. Yo mate a una personita inocente y que tenía derecho a vivir, pero que yo le saque toda oportunidad, los médicos lo habían dicho todo lo que había hecho este fin de semana había hecho que él bebe muriera, pensándolo así ¿de qué servía ayudar a los chicos del orfanato si no pude mantener con vida a mi propio hijo? Yo que siempre odie a los que abandonaban a sus hijos había matado a mi bebe.

Sentí como se me mojaba la mano y cuando vi era una lágrima mía, me deje caer en el piso del baño y segui llorando, por todo lo malo que había hecho este fin de semana, había matado a mi bebe, había defraudado a los chicos del orfanato, había dejado que cayo tuviese poder en mi vida y sobre todo había perdido la confianza de mi familia.

No sé cuando tiempo pase en el piso llorando solo escuche como me llamaban y como llegaban al baño y me alzaban para dejarme en una superficie blandita, pero yo no sabía donde estaba ni quienes eran las personas que estaban a mi lado, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada

_isabella, isabella mírame, sé que me estas escuchando isabella.—yo solo quería dormir y no volver a despertar más, quería irme con mi bebe—isabella, concéntrate en verme, vamos isabella sé que podes—después de intentar hacer lo que esa voz me pedía, empecé a ver más claro y ya todo empezaba a tener forma a mi alrededor—bien isabella. Necesito que me escuches atentamente, nosotros en el hospital hemos hecho que no haya nada toxico en tu cuerpo, pero después de la forma en que has consumido este fin de semana tu cuerpo va a pedir más y vos tenes que evitar consumir, te vas a sentir mal o eso vas a creer, porque en realidad es solo la mente que quiere lo toxico, pero no lo necesitas ok? Vas a vivir sin lo que te ha hecho mal, para eso necesitamos que vallas con personas que te puedan ayudar en este proceso y sobre todas las cosas necesitas alejarte del alcohol y las drogas cualquier recaída como esta no sé si tu cuerpo lo soportaría, me entendes lo que te digo isabella?

_si—sentía el cuerpo pesado y como si no estuviese ahí

_doctor por qué esta así? Por qué no contesta como antes?

_porque el cuerpo esta empezando a necesitar medicamentos, nosotros ya estamos suspendiendo todos los calmantes y el cuerpo ya no recibe sustancias

_oscea que así vamos a ver de ahora en adelante a bella?

_señora swan, que isabella se recupere sin duda va a costar más de lo que ustedes piensan, no solo es cuestión de desintoxicar su cuerpo, si no también su mente y eso sin duda es mas difícil

_necesitamos dormir

_quiénes bella?

_él bebe y yo—escuche como contenían el aliento, pero yo solo quería dormir con mi bebe

_isabella, tu bebe ya no esta y tenes que dejarlo ir

_shh, tenemos sueño—me fui durmiendo o no sé, pero después de un tiempo empecé a ver bebes que me perseguían con bolsitas de color blanca y con botellas de vodka, yo los evitaba porque sabía que estaba mal, pero ellos me perseguían. Quería correr y gritar, decirles que me dejaran, pero cada vez estaban más cerca de mí

_bella, bella desperta mi amor—empecé a abrir los ojos, pero no sabía donde estaba

_dónde estoy?

_en el hospital bella, pensé que ya sabías todo esto—creo que si lo sabía, pero quería evitarlo para no sufrir—tuviste una sobredosis y perdiste a tu bebe—volví a llorar de nuevo y a gritar hasta que sentía que me pinchaban y me iba quedando dormida de nuevo

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

_kate, necesito por favor los diarios del día

_si doctora, necesita algo más?

_necesito que llames a jane vulturi y le pidas que me llave cuando llegue a Italia

_si doctora, ya mismo la llamo—vi salir a kate de la oficina y me senté viendo las 2 fotos que años atrás nos habíamos tomado con jane

. /imgrsp=31&ved=0CLwDEK0DMFY

. /imgres?hl=es&gb2&start=140&ndsp=31&ved=0COMFEK0DMJ0B

Ya llevaba unos 4 meses en un centro de rehabilitación sin ver a nadie por pedido expreso mio, y a ella eso no le importo, me obligo a salir y pude disfrutar de dos hermosos días con ella, me dijo que todos habían querido venir, pero no eran del todo perdonados por sus familias, porque si bien ellas no habían terminado como yo, habían hecho lo mismo. Forks nunca se entero que fue lo que paso de verdad, solo se supo que isabella swan la hija del pastor se iba de forks para no volver o eso era lo que todos pensaban, la verdad es que estaba cerca recuperándome de las alucinaciones y los sueños por perder a mi hijo, a los médico les costó mucho sacarme de la depresión por no tener mis drogas y por no tener a ese bebe, pero eso ya había pasado hace tanto que era mejor olvidar, como lo había hecho, ella ahora era una persona nueva, ella era la jefa de cardiología infantil del hospital general de chicago y esa isabella ya no existía como todos habían dicho

_doctora acá están los diarios—los recibí y lo primero que se veía eran fotos mías en primera plana de sociales

. /imgres?hl=es&bitbnh=143 =29&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:48

_"__¿la doctora swan, solo busca fama o de verdad ama a los chicos?"_

_no puedo creerlo, hasta cuando van a decir estas cosas. ¡Era un evento de caridad!

_es lo que todos saben doctora, pero ellos venden más de esa forma

_pero es que esto ya es el colmo kate, no entiendo para que inventar estas cosas de verdad

_ni yo, pero son así doctora

_ok, mejor me calmo, que tenemos para hoy

_hay dos cirugías programadas, tiene consulta en 5 minutos y después 5 pacientes más, a las 11 am tiene programada la primera cirugía de la mañana, y esta noche tiene que hacer una entrevista en la tv para promocionar la cena benéfica anual en nombre del hogar_"dreams sweet_"

_bien, entonces empecemos con las consultas kate

_si doctora, por cierto ya le deje a la señorita vulturi su recado

_gracias kate—empecé a ver los nombres de los pacientes que tenia y uno me llamo la atención más que otros

"samanta whitlock"

Ese era el apellido de su amigo jasper, bueno ya no se hablaban de hecho, desde que entro a ese centro solo volvió a hablar con jane y alec unas veces, el grupo después de terminar el instituto se separo o eso cree ella, porque cuando todos terminaron el instituto ella también lo hizo, y pidió empezar la universidad, y así lo hizo, estudio tanto que adelanto años rindiendo libre y con la ayuda de carlisle entro en el hospital de chicago como ayudante de cardiología y así fue aprendiendo todo lo que hoy sabe. Apreté el intercomunicador con kate y tenía que preguntarle

_kate, la niña samanta whitlock, sabes quién es?

_no doctora, es la primera vez que viene a consulta, por lo que sé el doctor Carter la derivo con usted, porque él no encuentra nada

_no sabía de eso

_creí que la había llamado, si quiere me comunico con él y le explica el caso

_te agradecería kate

_la mismo la comunico

_gracias—colgué y no paso ni 20 segundos que ya estaba llamando

_doctora el doctor carter

_gracias kate

_hola james

_isabella, buenos días, perdón por no llamarte, he tenido unos días de muerte

_no hay problema, qué es lo que tiene la nena?

_dice se siente decaída y no tiene ganas de nada, le hago los controles de respiración y están todos bien, le pedí análisis de sangre, ya sabes los de rutinas y aparecen bien, el electro un poco más bajo por eso lo derive con vos

_ok, hiciste bien, los padres saben mi apellido?

_no isabella, solo pedí un turno con vos y les dije cuando venir, por? Hay algún problema?

_no, solo me parece conocido el apellido y nunca lo había tenido por acá

_si, perdón fui yo

_ok, cuando tenga los resultados te lo informo ok?

_bien, te dejo que ya vino otro paciente

_y yo tengo que hacerlos pasar, buen día james

_buen día isabella—corte la llamada y le dije a kate que empezara a hacer pasar a los primeros pacientes. A eso de las 10:15 am era el último paciente y era "samanta whitlock" estaba viendo los edificios de chicago cuando se abrió la puerta

_buen día doctora—esa voz la reconocería en kilómetros. Me di vuelta para ver y si, yo la conocía

_alice—me vio y se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

_isabella—así que ahora era isabella

_mami conoces a la doctora?

_si, la conozco sam

_entonces ella no me va a lastimar no?—la mire sonriendo y negué, era hermosa y sin duda era igual a jasper solo que con rulos

. /im&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:286

_sam puedo decirte sam no?

_si

_soy la doctora isabella, pero podes decirme bella

_vos sos linda—alice y yo reímos

_jaja, gracias vos también sos muy linda sam, pero bella es por isabella, solo que lo acorto porque nunca me gusto que me dijeran isabella

_a, ahora entendí

_mira yo te voy a explicar lo que tenemos que hacerte ok?

_aha

_pero antes de que yo te cuente quiero que vos te sientes con tu mami y me digas cómo te has sentido este último tiempo

_todo?

_todo sam, es para que yo pueda ayudarte

_ok—alice y ella se sentaron y yo hice lo mismo—ayer empecé a sentirme mal

_hace un mes nos dijo no ayer

_ok, sam no importa el tiempo, solo decime cómo te has sentido

_me sentía sin ganas de hacer nada, me cansaba todo el tiempo, y yo no era así, decile mami

_ella corría todo el tiempo como una nena normal

_bien, hace solo un mes o puede que sea más tiempo?

_ella nos dijo hace un mes, pero ya se sentía muy cansada y no pudimos llevarla a un hospital porque estábamos de viaje

_sam, antes qué vos le dijeras a los papás ya te sentías mal?

_si, mucho antes, pero no se los dije

_y por qué no sam? Ellos tienen que saber?

_porque viajamos mucho y esta mi hermanito que es chiquito

_mira sam, eso no importa ellos tienen que saber siempre lo que pase si?

_si bella

_bueno, ahora te voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer

_ok

_vení vamos a sentarnos acá—le apunte la camilla y ella se paro, y dejo que la alzara—ahora yo te voy a levantar la remera y vamos a escuchar tu corazón si?

_yo puedo escuchar también?

_samanta, no se juega con eso

_no hay problema y claro que podes, cuando yo termine de revisarte vos podes escucharlo

_si!—le levante la remerita y se quejo—esta frio—me dijo con un puchero como alice

_si un poquito, pero ya pasa si?

_esta bien—fui escuchando los pulmones y el corazón, y podía estar segura que algo había

_listo, ahora vos podes escuchar—le puse el estetoscopio y empecé a moverlo por el corazón para que escuchara

_es mi corazón?

_si, ahora vamos que le digo a tu mamá todo

_ok

_alice, podríamos hablar solas?—me miro asustada y saco el celular del bolso

_jasper vení por favor

HOLA CHICAS PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN ANDO LOCA CON COSAS DE MI LIBRO Y ME PIERDO, PERDÓN

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

Paso un minuto que alice me miraba jugar con su hija y llego jasper

_doctora el señor whitlock

_que pase kate

_si doctora—golpearon la puerta y él abrió con un hermoso bebe en brazos y me vio sorprendido

. /imgres?hl= t:429,r:5,s:0

_hola jasper

_bella

_jasper necesito hablar con isabella de samanta y tenemos que estar solas, podrías llevarla fuera

_a no, si tienen que hablar de mi hija, yo también voy a estar

_jasper

_Alice—negué con la cabeza y llame a kate

_kate, me harías el favor de cuidar a dos chicos por unos minutos, necesito hablar con sus papás?

_si doctora no hay problema—colgó y a los segundos llego, estiro los brazos para que le diera el nene, pero me miraba a mí

_elijan ustedes si se los dejan a ella, quieren estar los dos presentes y a no ser que tengan a alguien que los cuide no encuentro otra solución—jasper le dio al bebe y kate se llevo a sam de la mano—ya nos vemos sam

_ok—me saludo con la mano y se fue con kate

_siempre sos tan confiado jasper, los dejas como si fuesen un objeto, son tus hijos

_nunca me decís la verdad de todo, no iba a dejar que esto también me lo ocultaras alice—parece que no todo era tan hermoso como hace años

_podríamos hablar de su hija?—los dos me miraron

_hace mucho tiempo no te veíamos bella

_10 años jasper

_quiero saber que tiene mi hija isabella

_ok, samanta por lo que escucho tiene un pequeño soplo en el corazón

_no, no puede ser

_primero no es para ponerse mal ok?

_mi hija tiene algo en el corazón y me decís que no me ponga mal

_alice, deja que explique—lo miro mal y era mejor hablar

_miren, estas cosas pueden pasar cuando él bebe nace y se va con el tiempo, o cuando son más grandes como samanta, hay tipos de soplos lo que se van con el tiempo o los que necesitan más tratamiento, para eso se hace lo que ya hice que es escuchar el corazón y hacer los estudios que les pidió el doctor carter

_él nos mando con vos isabella

_si lo hizo, es porque es mejor estar bien seguros, y lo que vamos a hacer es hacerle un electrocardiograma para despejar que sea un soplo que requiera más tratamiento, pero esto no quiere decir que sea grave, se puede tratar y sam puede ser una nena normal de nuevo

_cuándo vamos a hacer ese estudio?

_si ustedes quieren ahora mismo, yo a las 11 tengo una cirugía, pero tengo tiempo solo que el informe no lo puedo hacer

_pero podes ver si es grave no bella?

_si jasper, pero tranquilo lo que sea yo se los voy a decir

_gracias—me sonrio y alice bufo molesta

_necesito hacerles unas preguntas antes?

_cuáles?

_los niños suelen crear enfermedades

_mi hija no miente

_no quiero decir eso, a veces cuando los niños están en ambientes hostiles, como colegios o clubes donde no se lleve con sus compañeros o en caso de padres separados, ellos no lo hacen conscientemente, pero pasa

_qué estas diciendo?

_samanta esta comiendo bien? Tiene problemas con sus compañeros o amigos?

_come bien yo cuido su comida, y se lleva bien con todos

_Ella te lo ha dicho? No olvides que te dijo que se sentía mal hace un mes, puede no estar diciéndote las cosas

_es mi hija

_el ambiente con la familia cómo es?

_ese no es tu problema isabella

_mira alice, estoy haciendo estas preguntas por samanta ok?

_hace unos meses nos llevamos mal—jasper bajo la cabeza—puede ser eso?

_samanta ha visto sus peleas

_no sé, puede ser. Después que nació John empezamos a llevarnos mal, y puede que sam haya visto alguna pelea

_miren no es cosa mía meterme en sus vidas, solo voy a decir esto por sus hijos, ellos son chicos y no tienen que ver ni escuchar cosas malas, son etapas que quedan para siempre y no es bueno, si se van a pelear o lo que sea, traten de que ellos no estén cerca

_vas a decirme cómo llevar mi matrimonio isabella?

_si queres que trate a tu hija vas a tener que aceptar lo que te digo, yo puedo ayudar de la parte medica, pero si las cosas no cambian ella puede presentar más cosas, como les dije antes los chicos inconscientemente crean enfermedades, y si yo curo lo que tiene ahora, después puede venir otra enfermedad y así siempre

_bella qué hay que hacer para que sam este bien?

_ella dijo que viajan mucho, y tienen a John. Pero necesito que también la vean a ella. Esos viajes son muy necesarios?

_él es empresario y yo diseñadora obvio que si

_no pueden establecerse en un lugar y manejar todo a distancia?

_acaso pretendes manejar hasta mi vida?

_no pretendo manejar nada tuyo alice, busco lo mejor para tu hija, y una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hija o me equivoco?—me miro mal, pero esto ya me estaba cansando, acoso yo había hecho algo mal?

_bella hay que quedarnos en un solo lugar?

_mira jasper, ella capaz que necesita sentir un hogar y con muchos viajes eso no se puede sentir

_por favor le damos todo!

_alice basta!

_lo material no es lo que muchos chicos necesitan, ellos necesitan un hogar y muchas veces con un hermanito se sienten desplazados, más sumados los viajes. Yo creo que lo mejor sería que hablen con ella y sepan que es lo que siente

_vos decís qué esto lo provocamos nosotros?

_no, no. Lo que quiero decir es que si pelean de la misma forma delante de ellos como lo hacen ahora. Tendrían que hablar con ella, pero lo del corazón es verdad

_entones no metas lo que siente acá isabella!

_ok basta alice! Esto se acaba acá escuchaste! Bella quiere ayudar a samanta y vos no ayudas en nada

_cállate la boca, vos solo salís con tus amigos y seguro que con cualquier mujer pedazo de mierda!

_señores, basta los dos

_no te metas isabella

_si no se callan los dos, voy a llamar a una asistente social para sacarle sus hijos!—los dos se quedaron en silencio y me miraron

_no harías eso no bella?

_mira jasper soy doctora y directora de un orfanato, por lo cual procuramos siempe lo mejor para los chicos

_nosotros somos lo mejor para ellos isabella

_no dudo que los padres sean lo mejor, pero a veces solo sirven para lastimar a sus hijos

_lo decís porque nunca tuviste padres y odias al que los tiene—eso era un golpe bajo y lo sabía

_alice eso es pasarse

_esta bien jasper, lo digo porque si lo que acabo de presenciar en mi consultorio es cosa de todos los días entonces samanta no está bien con ustedes

_no me vas a sacar a mi hija isabella

_entonces deja de ser una idiota y se la madre que tenes que ser alice, no estoy jugando—apreté el intercomunicador y le hable a kate—kate trae a los chicos por favor

_si doctora—entro con los chicos y le dio el nene a alice. Sam fue hasta donde estaba jasper y lo abrazo. Kate se fue y me marco la hora, porque ya quedaban 10 minutos para la operación

_van a queres hacer el estudio que les dije?

_si bella hacelo

_ok, sam vamos a hacer un estudio que no duele si? Yo te voy a poner un gel en la parte del corazón y después un aparatito para que escuchemos el corazón ok?

_pero ya lo hicimos

_con este podemos escuchar y ver mucho mejor al corazón

_esta bien—jasper la ayudo a acostarse en la camilla y le agarro la manito sonriendo, mientras yo iba acomodando todo lo necesario alice me miraba como queriendo encontrar algo en mi. Apague la luz y me fui hasta donde estaba sam y jasper

_bien sam, el gel es un poco frio, pero después te acostumbras

_aha

_ok , vamos a empezar—le puse el gel y fui pasando el ecógrafo por toda la parte del corazón, puse el sonido y todos miraron a la computadora

_ese es su corazón?

_si alice

_te acordas jasper cuándo lo escuchamos por primera vez? Fue hermoso

_es hermoso alice—los dos se pusieron a llorar sonriéndose, par de idiotas

_bueno, por ahora listo. Toma sam pásalo vos ahora

_de verdad puedo?

_si, pásalo por donde lo hice yo y vas a escuchar como late, también ve a la pantalla así lo vez—se puso a mover y deje que se escuchara bien fuerte y se viera como latía, alice se acercó y abrazo a jasper llorando. Después de un minuto se lo pedí de nuevo—y así sabes como suena tu corazón

_me gusta

_a mí siempre me gusta escucharlo, es hermoso

_es grave?

_no, podemos agradecer que es un soplo funcional o inocente como se llama, lo que me preocupa es el cansancio. Sam de verdad te sentís cansada?

_si, mis amigas siempre corren, pero yo no tengo ganas, yo solo quiero dormir porque siempre estamos viajando o porque John llora mucho y no duermo bien

_ok, eso sabes cómo se soluciona?

_cómo?

_con música, y cerrando bien la puerta para que no se escuche como llora, y los viajes, seguro que ya van a parar un poco

_De verdad? A mí me gusta viajar, pero nunca estamos en casa, siempre estamos en hoteles y con las niñeras, yo quiero estar en casa y jugar con mis papás y John—los mire a los dos y ellos bajaron la cabeza

_bueno, nosotras dos vamos a hacer esto, ahora vos vas a dormir un poco ya que es miércoles y mañana vas a jugar todo el día, y en la noche para dormir tranquila te pones música

_me gusta la idea

_yo ahora tengo que ir a operar unos nenes, lo que les pido es que la lleven con james una vez al mes o me la traigan a mi y le hacemos un ecocardiograma rápido, para ver que todo siga bien y si ella deja de sentirse mal, entonces serán cada 6 meses como todo examen de rutina y por favor piensen en todo lo que les he dicho

_ok, gracias bella

_no hay problema—mire a sam y fui hasta mi escritorio para darle una paleta como siempre les daba—para usted princesa

_gracias

_de nada, cuídate mucho y quere mucho, mucho a tus papis y a tu hermano ok?

_si, gracias bella, me gusto escuchar mi corazón

_nos vemos hermosa—los mire a ellos y les sonreí—fue bueno verlos de nuevo, chau

_bella podemos hablar después?—otra vez bella, ya era un avance

_estoy todo el día ocupada alice, tengo dos operaciones y son largas

_mañana?

_mañana no hay problema, solo decime a que hora

_en el almuerzo puede ser?—vi como se ponía triste sam y era obvio que la iba a incluir

_claro, pero solo si después podemos ir a jugar con la princesa sam

_puedo mami?—alice me miro sonriendo y asintió—siii! Mañana te veo de nuevo bella

_mañana nos vemos de nuevo sam. Alice déjale tu número a kate y después te llamo, los dejo que se me hace tarde—salí de la sala pensando de que después de 10 años dos personas del pasado volvían a mí


	15. Chapter 15

Después de terminar a las 3 de la tarde las dos operaciones que tenía, me estaba preparando para poder irme a casa. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encontré con carlisle

_hola bells

_hola carlisle, cómo andas?

_bien y vos querida?

_acá andamos recién término dos operaciones y antes tuve consultas, además esta noche tengo la entrevista por la cena anual

_eso es por ser una excelente doctora

_jajaja, vos crees?

_no lo creo bella, lo sé. Sos una excelente doctora y me siento orgulloso de verte convertida en esta hermosa mujer

_gracias carlisle, si soy lo que soy es en gran parte gracias a vos

_no bella, vos sos la única que logro todo, yo pude ayudarte, pero vos luchaste y llegaste donde querías

_cambiemos de tema, esme cómo esta?

_bien, dice que hace mucho no te ve, yo le he dicho esme querida la viste hace una semana, y ella dijo "carlisle es una eternidad una semana!"—carlisle imitando la voz de esme era muy gracioso

_ya la voy a ir a visitar, hoy no puedo, pero qué te parece si mañana cenamos en casa? Tengo que aprovechar porque después empiezo con mis guardias

_cuánto pasas trabajando en las guardias bella?

_mínimo 48 horas seguidas, ya sabes como soy. Y después que salgo del hospital voy siempre al orfanato porque no los he visto por dos días, así que paso más de 50 horas sin dormir

_charly tendría que obligarte a no hacer eso

_no se te ocurra decirle la verdad o soy mujer muerta

_jajaja ya me gustaría ver la cara de charly cuando le diga que no dormís durante 3 días, te ataría a la cama

_carlisle!—los dos nos estábamos riendo a lo loco, cuando vimos entrar a varias camillas por la entrada de emergencias y por la rapidez con la que venían, parece que era grave, llegaron hasta donde estábamos con carlisle y pude ver a uno de los hombres que estaba en la camilla. Fuimos caminando con los paramédicos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte de emergencias

_hombre de unos 50 años, Cayo Stone, sufrió un accidente automovilístico, el auto en el que iba fue envestido y después dio unos cuantos tumbos, ha perdido mucha sangre y puede entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

_hay que hacerle un examen encefalocraneal, estudios de sangre, radiografías de cuerpo completo, ya mismo hay que intubarlo.—los enfermeros empezaron a hacer todo lo que carlisle dijo y se dio vuelta para mirarme—deberías irte bella, tu turno ya termino

_puedo sobrellevar esto

_bella

_carlisle antes que nada soy doctora y no hay que olvidarse de que firme un juramente, yo salvo vidas por más que esas vidas sean una mierda

_doctores el paciente esta entrando en paro—corrí hasta donde estaba esa mierda y aparte a todos para hacerle masaje cardiaco. En estos momentos esto era lo más cercano a la adrenalina, no saltos de paracaídas ni correr en autos como años atrás, salvar vidas era mi cuota de adrenalina. Los masajes no funcionaban

_paletas!—seguimos todo el procedimiento que había que hacer, pero de nada sirvió. Carlisle vino a separarme del cuerpo sin vida, porque yo seguía tratando de salvarlo

_basta bella no hay nada que hacer. Hora de entrada 3:05pm. Hora de deceso 3:15pm, causa del deceso paro cardiaco—deje todo lo que tenía en las manos y me fui corriendo hasta mi consultorio

Empecé a tirar todo lo que encontraba en mi consultorio, lo que estaba en el escritorio desapareció por completo, menos mal que siempre usaba computadoras portátiles o hubiese desaparecido. Entraron al consultorio y trataron de agarrarme, pero yo luchaba para que no me tocaran

_basta bella, bella!

_no!

_bella no se podía hacer nada

_ese hombre tuvo que arruinar todo en mi vida, llevo años siendo doctora y nunca había muerto una persona en mis manos y justo él tiene que morir!

_bella no fue tu culpa

_por qué vino a este hospital? Por qué todos vuelven después de 10 años carlisle?!

_bella, no crees que ya te escapaste del pasado durante muchos años?

_qué estas queriendo decir?

_los dos sabemos que fecha es—me agarre de la cara y me fui a mirar la ciudad

_no hables de eso carlisle

_bella, ya han pasado años déjalo ir, déjalo ir como lo has intentado con todo lo demás

_vos dejaste ir a eli? Ni siquiera pueden contar que fue lo que paso

_no es lo mismo bella

_es lo mismo carlisle! Ese bebe era mi hijo, y si yo no lo hubiese matado estaría por cumplir 9 años

_tenes que dejar de castigarte por eso

_que él llegara acá debe significar algo no? Por él yo hice lo que hice, tenía que verlo morir, como él hizo que mi bebe muriera

_bella

_tengo que irme carlisle, tengo que ir a una entrevista

_bella no podes irte de esta forma

_estoy bien

_bella, si te vas como estas voy a llamar a charly y decirle lo que paso

_estoy bien de verdad

_es obvio que no estas bien, mira este consultorio, mira como estas temblando bella, vení sentemosno y hablemos tranquilos

_no hay nada que hablar carlisle

_vení bells, sentate conmigo en el sillón y hablemos tranquilos—estiro la mano y se la tome, me llevo hasta el sillón tratando de esquivar los vidrios que habían en el piso

_es un desastre

_deja después mando a alguien que lo limpie. Cómo estas?

_es raro carlisle todo es tan raro—me volví a poner las manos en la cara y carlisle me acaricio la cabeza—nunca he perdido una vida

_lo sé, pero siempre hay una primera vez

_pero justamente él?

_bells solo es un paciente más, sé que es difícil me ha pasado y es feo, pero no sos Dios y puede pasarte

_es que esa palabra y justo él

_por mucho tiempo quise no ejercer más—levante la mirada sorprendida, no podía creerlo de carlisle

_cuándo?

_cuando pasó lo de eli, me sentí tan mal, tan inútil, me pasaba el día preguntándome para qué había estudiado medicina si no pude salvarla

_no pudiste salvarla?

_no podía hacer nada ya era demaciado tarde, pero me culpaba todo el tiempo, aun que no era el único claro. Yo pude entenderlo, pude aceptarlo, pero él nunca pudo

_él?

_edward, siempre fue él que más se culpo por todo

_nunca supe que había pasado

_lo mejor sería que él te lo contara

_ja, voy a tener que esperar 10 años más todavía—ahora carlisle bajo la cabeza—perdón no quise decirte eso

_esta bien bella, es la verdad, él solo desapareció. Me duele soy el padre, pero la que más sufre es esme, siempre la llevo de viaje, la llevo a cenar, hago cosas con ella, pero ya no sé que hacer

_queres qué hablemos?

_ya quedamos en que mañana vamos a cenar a tu casa no?

_si, pero hablar para que ella pueda desahogarse, capaz que con vos no lo hace para que no te sientas mal

_te lo agradecería mucho bella, ya no sé que hacer con ella bells, y me duele verla así.

_tranquilo carlisle yo voy a hablar con ella

_y cómo estas vos? Al final terminamos hablando de mi y no de vos, de cómo estas?

_siempre pasa lo mismo cuando es esta fecha, ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero bueno

_qué vamos a hacer bella?

_con qué?

_siempre pensé que ibas a salvar a edward

_no pude

_lo hiciste, pero tuvo miedo y se fue

_perdón

_no hace falta bella

_carlisle de verdad tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para las cámaras

_con lo que te gusta salir en cámaras

_ya sé, pero tengo que hacerlo, sabes porque lo hago

_lo sé, vamos que te acompaño a tu auto y después mando a que arreglen esto, y… mañana cenamos con esme en tu casa

_los espero—fuimos hasta el auto los dos riéndonos y sentí que alguien nos miraba, pero vi a mi alrededor y no había nadie, me despedí de carlisle mucho mejor y me fui a casa a cambiarme

Apenas llegue a casa ya me estaban esperando con todo preparado

_señorita isabella, ya la señora Carmen le arreglo su baño y sobre la cama tiene la ropa lista que pidió

_gracias lauren, necesito que le digas a Carmen que mañana vienen los señores cullen a cenar

_si señorita yo le digo

_gracias lauren—me fui a mi habitación a darme mi relajante baño y después me fui a la entrevista

CHICAS PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, NO TENGO PERDÓN, ME HE PERDIDO, NO SÓLO EN FANFIC SI NO TAMBIÉN A MI MISMA, ES ALGO QUE PASA, PERO HAY QUE TENER TIEMPO PARA ENCONTRARSE A UNA MISMA DE NUEVO, PERDÓN A TODAS.

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA BIBI

LES DEJO DOS LINKS, UNO DE UN VÍDEO HERMOSO QUE QUIERO EN MI BALS CUANDO ME PASE (DENTRO DE AÑOS) Y OTRO DE UNA PAGINA QUE YO CREE, BESOS

watch?v=9_p6C8_txWw

pages/Frases-y-solo-frases/218178288277232


	16. Chapter 16

Llegue a la entrevista y todos se quedaron viéndome, como si fuese alguien que jamás pensaron en ver

. /imgres?st180&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:455

La entrevista empezó y yo estaba relativamente nerviosa este no era mi ámbito

_hay una pregunta que todos quieren saber.

_si puedo responderla lo hago sin problemas

_el mundo se pregunta quién es isabella swan?

. /imgres?start=124

Levante las manos sonriendo

_esta que ven acá es isabella swan

_pero es que nadie sabe quien has sido antes

_solo soy isabella, una chica común que le gusta ayudar a todos lo que lo necesitan y que se dedico a ser médico cardiólogo

_por qué te dedicaste a la parte infantil?

_no sé supongo que ya es algo muy arraigado en mí, desde adolescente estoy con chicos y ahora lo sigo estando

_será por qué es un deseo de ser madre?

_en este momento de mi vida no podría

_pero tenes 27 años

_lo sé, pero estoy concentrada en el trabajo

_por qué soltera?

_por qué estar en una relación? Yo estoy bien así y eso esta bien

_bien tu vida personal no es un tema que te guste hablar mucho no?

_no, solo hablo por mi trabajo

_Entonces decinos cómo surge tu idea de crear un orfanato y hacer esta gala anual pare recolectar fondos?

_viene desde siempre, y cuando vine a estudiar a chicago fue creciendo mucho más las ganas de crear un hogar para niños huérfanos, pero yo quería que fuese como su casa, por eso les brindamos todo lo material y sentimental que podemos, siempre los ayudamos en todo lo que podemos, y la gala anual surgió dos años después de crear el hogar, con los chicos más grandes queríamos hacer una fiesta donde todos pudieran participar y donde los chicos más grandes pudiesen trabajar para ir ahorrando para un futuro y así lo creamos, la gala siempre es en beneficio a este hogar y al hogar al que yo siempre iba cuando estaba en forks y que tuve que dejar de ir una vez que me fui

_dejaste de ver a todos los chicos?

_si, segui hablando por teléfono con muchos de ellos, y algunos los volví a encontrar en Seattle una vez que fui hace unos 5 años en una charla que fui a dar, a algunos les di trabajo en el orfanato y un lugar para que pudiesen vivir más cómodos mientras se seguían especializando en lo que querían

_en esta gala quiénes participan?

_bueno la señora esme cullen decoradora de interiores y muy amiga mía se encarga de guiar a los chicos en todo lo que puede y yo trato de ayudar también, pero con el hospital a veces es un poco difícil

_oscea que vos ayudas con la plata

_se podría decir que si y un poco en lo demás, y soy la que se encarga de entretener a los más chicos en los tiempos que se acerca la gala, porque todo es una completa locura

La entrevista siguió un poco más y después ya me fui a casa a descansar, mañana me esperaba un día largo, consultas toda la mañana, almuerzo con alice y sus bebes, tarde en el hogar, cena con esme y carlisle y después dos días de guardia y visita al hogar para ver a los chicos de nuevo y terminar de ir arreglando todo para la cena de gala. Si que me esperaban largos días

A la mañana me levante y después de darme un relajante baño me prepare para salir a un largo día

Apenas llegue al hospital kate ya me esperaba con las planillas de mis consultas y eran como 6, lo que decía toda la mañana con consultas porque me gustaba tomarme el tiempo de atenderlos bien y dejar a los padres tranquilos. A la hora del almuerzo fui hasta un restaurant que habíamos quedado con alice y como no habían periodistas porque cada vez que aparecía por lo de la cena anual ellos se pegaban a mí para encontrar algo malo en mí. Cuando llegue alice se paro para recibirme

.coage=5&tbnh=134&tbnw=96&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:101

_el tiempo te hace cada vez más hermosa bella—la mire con cara de no creer nada

_gracias?—era necesario decirlo a modo de pregunta, ayer me trataba como loca y hoy me traba bien, esta gente tenía problemas de bipolaridad

_lo digo de verdad estas muy linda

_gracias vos también estas muy linda alice—esta vez si agradecí de verdad y a ella también se lo dije de verdad

. /imgres?start=228&hl=e04&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:228

_y los chicos?

_los tiene jasper, me dijo que ya los traía. Y gracias por lo de linda, pero no te dejes confundir lo de fuera no muestra lo de dentro

_decímelo a mí, pero qué te ha pasado? Ayer estabas… no eras vos

_lo sé perdón, ayer te trate como una mierda

_jamás creí escuchar volverte hablar así

_este tiempo ha sido una mierda para mí y todos terminan pagando

_pero qué es lo que pasa? Sé que hace años no nos vemos, pero antes…

_antes… antes fue hace 10 años bella

_tuve que irme alice y lo sabes

_por qué no dejaste que estuviésemos con vos?

_no quería meterlos en mi mierda, ese lugar no era para ustedes.

_y para vos? Estuviste sola, nos alejaste, eramos amigos bella, en las buenas y en las malas, nunca supimos porque lo hacías, y cuando al fin lo supimos te encerraste, no solo en ese lugar, te cerraste a nosotros

_alice todo era una mierda, mi vida era una mierda. Y para rematar toda esa mierda había matado a mi bebe

_nunca te lo vas a perdonar?

_no se trata de perdón alice, se trata que arruine muchas cosas, y ya no quería hacerlo

_pero te hubiésemos ayudado

_no podía dejar que dejaran sus vidas por mí, no sabía cuanto iba a tardar mi recuperación, al principio no deje que nadie me viera. Y los médicos así lo prefirieron también, esa primera semana fue un infierno para mí, te lo juro

_a nosotros nos costó, pero lo fuimos dejando de apoco

_yo lo hubiese logrado bien si no hubiese pasado ese fin de semana, fueron tantas cosas, el pasado, el presente, el futuro que deje ir. Las cosas que consumí, fue difícil, pero me esforcé y termine el instituto ahí y obligue a que me dejaran ir a la universidad, prometí hacer terapia todas las semas y ayude a carlisle en el hospital, además rendía dos años juntos así adelante muchos años

_por años te recrimine que nos alejaras, pero cuando tuve a sam en mis brazos supe lo que debías haber sufrido

_si fue difícil, pero ya es pasado, a vos qué te ha pasado? Dos hijos, peleas con jasper, eso si que hay que contarlo

_siempre fue perfecto, una vez que terminamos el instituto nos fuimos a california a empezar la universidad él en la carrera de administración de empresas y yo como diseñadora, a los años yo quede embarazada de sam y todo era perfecto, las cosas iban como queríamos, teníamos los trabajos que los dos amábamos, una nena hermosa y nos amábamos, decidimos casarnos a los dos años de sam. Después quede embarazada de John, todo era felicidad, pero cuando lo tuve me dio la depresión post-parto como se dice y empecé a creer que jasper me engañaba

_lo hacía?

_ayer me dijo que no

_ayer?

_si, yo empecé a separme de él, no quería verlo, para mi sus cenas eran noches de copas con sus amigos y con mujeres. Nunca le dije nada, por eso él dice que yo no le contaba nada, casi no hablábamos o peleábamos todo el tiempo

_y ya lo hablaron?

_cuando escuchamos el corazón de sam de nuevo ayer, no hicieron falta charlas, los dos sabemos que ellos son lo más importante para nosotros, pero si hablamos y él solo se reí porque yo pensé que me engañaba. Y yo después de pensarlo con la cabeza en frío creo que también, fue idiota de mi parte no?

_muy idiota de tu parte alice, jasper es incapaz de engañarte

_ahora lo sé, gracias a vos y tu estudio

_sabes algo de rose?

_si, ella y emmett viven de viaje también, emmett es socio de jasper y rose se dedica a sus hijos, al principio fue mi modelo, pero cuando emmett le dijo de casarse dejo todo.

_todo?

_si, termino la carrera de abogada, pero nunca ejerció y no le molesta para nada ella ama a su hija

_tuvieron una hija?

_si, se llama Amanda es hermosa. Creo que vas a conocerla. No le gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, puede amar la vida de ama de casa, pero siempre le gusta estar con su familia, jasper y nosotros entramos en su rango de familia obviamente

_y qué los trajo a chicago?

_jasper, puso otra empresa acá y nosotros lo seguimos

_se van a quedar mucho tiempo?

_por lo menos el año escolar de sam, después quien sabe

_y tus negocios?

_las videos llamadas te suenan?

_si que me suenan, con mi familia me comunico así

_no los has vuelto a ver más?

_ellos han venido acá unas veces, y yo fui hace unos años a Seattle, pero nunca volví a forks

_nosotros tampoco, nuestra familia se quedo allá, pero nosotros no hemos vuelto

_crees qué tendríamos que volver?

_yo creo que no, forks es nuestro pasado bella, y tiene que quedarse ahí. Ya todos somos maduros, tenemos nuestras familias, ya han pasado 10 años

_supongo

_por qué estas soltera y no tenes hijos?

_tan directa

_perdón

_esta bien no hay problema. Supongo que priorice mi carrera y fundar el hogar ocupo el lugar de mi propia familia

_pero no te sentís sola?

_ellos son todo para mí

_pero en las noches, cuando llegas a casa y estas sola, tu cama esta vacía y no hay nadie para darte calor o contarle como te fue en el día, las vidas que salvaste… no te sentís sola bella?

_no lo sé alice supongo que tenes razón, pero por ahora no pienso en eso

_y cuándo, no digo que seas vieja, pero tenes 27 años

_estoy bien alice, ya llegara el hombre que me acepte con toda esta locura de vida que llevo

_mami! Bella!—vimos correr a sam hacía nosotras y a jasper con John en sus brazos

_hola amor, hola bells

_hola jasper, hola sam cómo has estado?

_un poco cansada, pero mejor

_me alegro

_se los dejo y voy a pasear por ahí

_jas queres almorzar con nosotras?—me miro sonriendo

_puedo?

_si, creo que si te vas alice va a querer casarme con el primero que encuentre

_jajaja, ayer hable con edward, él podría ser no?—abrí los ojos sorprendida, ellos tenían contacto con edward

.-….-….-

HOLA CHICAS PERDÓN A TODAS POR TANTA TARDANZA, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, HABÍA PERDIDO UN POCO LA INSPIRACIÓN Y DESPUÉS EMPECÉ A TRABAJAR, PORQUE ESTOY AHORRANDO PARA IRMA A ESPAÑA, ASÍ QUE SI ALGUIEN TIENE UN TRABAJO PARA MÍ ALLÁ SERÍA LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO JAJA, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIRME Y SI TODAVÍA LO HACEN ES UN MILAGRO Y LO VOY A ENTENDER.

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	17. Chapter 17

_estas bien bells?

_dijiste ed…edward?

_si, por?

_su familia no sabe nada de él, ustedes hablan mucho con él?

_si bueno, viajamos todo el tiempo, pero si nos hemos visto todos estos años

_y sabían que su familia no sabe nada de él?—ya me estaba volviendo loca de solo pensar que la mierda esa había dejado que sus amigos si supiesen de él, pero a su familia casi ni la llamaba

_no, ya te dije viajamos mucho no sabemos lo que hace en su vida cotidiana—me pase las manos por la cara, porque ya me estaba desesperando y no quería que sam y John me vieran así

_así que sam vas a empezar el colegio acá?—los chicos me vieron, pero sabían que era mejor cambiar de tema

_si bueno, por ahora si, no sé si papá va a viajar, pero me dijeron que nos vamos a quedar por un año acá

_eso es bueno, podríamos ir a pasear y te podría hacer escuchar tu corazón muchas veces más

_eso me gusta. Mamá dijo que vos trabajas con muchos nenes, es verdad?

_si, en el hospital atiendo a chicas como vos, pero después voy a un hogar y estoy con chicos que no tienen papas

_me dijo eso mamá, debe ser feo no?

_un poco, pero nosotros intentamos hacer lo mejor para ellos

_vos sos buena

_gracias, pero por qué decís eso?

_porque estudiaste mucho para salvar chicos y después ayudas a chicos y no es tu deber

_no, no es mi deber realmente, pero me gusta hacerlo

_y tus hijos como se llaman o tu marido? Cuándo los voy a conocer?—los chicos se pusieron nerviosos y yo me reía

_no tengo esposo ni hijos

_no te gustan?

_sam no es lindo que preguntes

_esta bien jas, si me gustan, pero me he dedicado mucho tiempo a estudiar y trabajar, así que no he pensado mucho en eso

_pero no te sentís sola cuándo llegas a casa?—mire a alice y sonreí sin duda era igual a ella

_sos la segunda persona que me lo pregunta, pero hasta el momento no había pensado en eso, cuando llego a casa estoy sumamente agotada por el trabajo y por jugar con los chicos del hogar, ellos para mi son mi familia y hacen que no me sienta sola.

_mmm, pero creo que igual deberías tener un esposo y muchos hijos

_Samanta

_qué mamá? –alice negó con la cabeza y jas estaba más que nervioso

_creo que me lo voy a pensar un poco y después te cuento, qué te parece?

_mmm—se agarró la barbilla como pensando y después volvió a hablar—me parece bien y yo puedo ayudarte a elegir al mejor, aun que el tío ed me parece el mejor de todos

_no creo eso sam, además yo a tu tío hace años que no lo veo

_pero lo conoces? Si yo fuese grande me casaría con él, es lindo y súper divertido—mire a los chicos sin poder creerlo, al edward que yo deje de ver no era divertido

_edward cambio un poquito

_a mí eso no me importa chicos, pero creo que a su familia si le importaría mucho saber donde esta, pero como él es tan lindo y divertido no piensa en ellos, no piensa en esme

_bells, él…

_no trates de defenderlo jasper, él es tu amigo, pero ellos son su familia, y ya perdieron a eli, él solo es un egoísta que piensa en él nada más

_quién es eli má?

_la hermana de tío edward

_no sabía que tenía una hermana

_ella esta en el cielo

_a como el gatito huesos?

_si sam como huesos

_a entonces se están cuidando. Pero bella por qué decís que es egoísta? Él es bueno

_no importa sam, tengo que irme. No se olviden de llevarla a consulta por favor

_Bella, hablemos

_de verdad tengo que irme. Voy a pasar por el hogar y después tengo una cena con esme y carlisle

_los ves?

_si jasper, ellos han cuidado de mí desde que me fui de forks

_no sabíamos eso

_tengo que irme, fue bueno verlos

_chau bells—los deje solos y fui hasta el estacionamiento del hospital para buscar el auto. Y estaba carlisle esperando a un lado de mi auto

. /imgresge=1&tbnh=1sp=15&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0

_hola carlisle

_hola bells, cómo ha estado tu día? No nos hemos visto hoy

_bien, tuve muchas consultas y acabo de terminar de almorzar con jasper y alice

_cómo fue?

_dentro de todo bien, hasta que hablamos de que quieren que me case y tenga una familia

_todos te decimos eso, estamos muy abocada a tu carrera y al hogar, no esta mal, pero estaría bueno que tuvieses una familia con quien compartir todos tus logros y así no te sentirías sola de noche—hice como si no hubiese escuchado su comentario y seguí

_todo estaba bien hasta que dijeron que mi mejor marido sería edward y además no me siento sola de noche carlisle

_edward mi hijo?

_Si

_lo has visto?

_sabes que no carlisle, pero parece que ellos si y mucho, samanta lo considera lindo y divertido, yo lo considero un egoísta de mierda

_bella—me miro reprochándome, desde los 18 años ellos eran como mis papas y trataban de que no dijese esas palabras

_Es la verdad carlisle, ellos lo ven seguidos, samanta tiene una relación buena con él y ustedes? Para él una simple llamada y esta bien no? Pues no! Eso es ser egoísta

_por no visitarte a vos o no visitar a sus padres?—negué entrecerrando los ojos y él solo reía

_ya quisieras que me gustara tu hijo, pero es un idiota

_hay bella, siempre negando todo

_mejor me voy a ver a los chicos, espero que no me digas que no van a ir a cenar

_sabes que no haríamos eso

_mejor. Nos vemos esta noche entonces

_si hermosa, y nos contas como ha sido ver a tus amigos después de 10 años y que ellos tengan hijos

_no me preocupa eso, además no hay buenos hombres en el mercado

_somos un mercado isabella?

_jajaja, vos sos el único bueno carlisle, me casaría con vos

_que no te escuche esme

_ella me entendería—los dos nos reímos y volví a sentir que nos veían, mire para todos lados y no veía nada

_todo bien?

_si, creo. Me voy o se me hace tarde

_ok a las 8 nos vemos entonces, nada de escotes ok?

_piyama puede ser?

_tampoco tanto

_jajaja ok, nos vemos

Me subí al auto y me fui viendo como carlisle seguía riéndose. Después de pasar horas con los chicos jugando y terminando de arreglar unas cosas de la cena me fui a la casa para prepararme para esme y carlisle

A las 8 en punto llegaron, ellos si que eran puntuales

_hola mi bella hermosa, cómo has estado?

_bien esme y vos?

_ahora que te veo mejor

_hola isabella

_hola señor cullen—los tres nos reímos, a él siempre le gustaba molestarme con mi nombre y yo le decía su apellido

_no empiecen, después parecen nenes chicos y nadie los para

_si mamá—le dijimos los dos juntos y después nos fuimos al comedor riéndonos. La cena empezó tranquila con unas preguntas de esme para irnos de vacaciones todos juntos, siempre quizo eso esme, pero yo no podía por la universidad y después por el trabajo

_dale bells, no podes decirme que no, hace cuánto no te tomas unas vacaciones?

_mmm si me tiento con el lugar voy

_podemos ir a Italia, a las vegas

_vos a las vegas esme?

_hay no puedo divertirme? Me ofendes isabella

_no te pongas sentimental esme

_quién es la nena ahora?

_ustedes señores se unen para arruinarme—con carlisle nos miramos y estallamos en risas

_te quiero esme

_ay si, con eso tratas de arreglar todo

_y no lo conseguí?—le puse cara de nena y termino riendo

_no puedo enojarme con vos—me levante y fui hasta donde estaba para abrazarla

_te quiero mucho esme—ella se levanto para abrazarme y se le escaparon unas lágrimas, yo la entendía. Había perdido a sus dos hijos

_yo también te quiero mucho bells

_ok dónde nos vamos de vacaciones entonces?—carlisle quizo cambiar de tema, pero se le veían los ojos brillantes

_yo opino que a Italia y las vegas, vamos de compras, conocemos otra cultura y después a divertirnos como adolescentes

_siiii

_ahora estas hecha una adolescente esme

_déjala cullen o no vas a las vacaciones

_y usted señorita, yo acaso le permití irse de vacaciones? No tiene mi permiso todavía

_mi papito lindo me deja ir de vacaciones?

_mmm si me das un gran beso si—fui corriendo hasta su lugar y lo llene a besos por todos lados—ya, ya!

_puedo ir?

_si podes ir

_yupi!—los tres nos terminamos riendo y después llamaron a carlisle al celular

_señorita van a querer el postre?

_lauren por favor llévalo a la sala, vamos a charlar un poco con la señora esme y si viene carlisle decile por favor que estamos en la sala

_si señorita—fuimos con esme hasta la sala

….

POR MI TARDANZA LES TRAIGO DOS, ACUERDENSE PLIS, SI ALGUIEN SABE DE UN TRABAJO ME DICE ¿SÍ? BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


End file.
